


Lose You To Love Me

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, CEO, Consensual Infidelity, Friends With Benefits, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: BREAKING NEWS:Two of this generation's top bachelor caught making out inside one of the bars in the heart of Seoul. Are they dating?They kissed, yes. That's just one out of many things they do since college. For them it's like their runaway from reality. Being together and doing what lovers do. However, in their case, they were barely lovers. They are just best friends and Kyungsoo made his point already that whatever happens, there will beno strings attached.And Jongin chose to settle for that.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 34
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And this is my fic for Kaisoo day! Hope you all enjoy this one. This will be a chaptered fic and I still have no idea how long will this one go. Enjoy!

"Kyungsoo, did you see that?" Jongin asked when he noticed a bright flash reflects on the darkest area of the bar.

"Oh, shit." Kyungsoo hissed while holding Jongin's hand. He pulled the taller man and ran away as far as they can from that bar they're currently in.

It was a typical Saturday night and like what most young adults do, they spent it on a high-class bar to avoid other people and _paparazzi_ from seeing them. It's not like they were hiding anything anyway. They just want to keep their privacy just like a normal average person.

But it can't be helped.

Jongin is a young bachelor, 27 years old to be exact, and he's been single for god knows how long. He has his reasons though. He looks way more than good. He is handsome, intelligent, kind-hearted. His height is every man's dream as he stands 6 feet tall. He has tanned skin which perfectly match his lean and toned body. He is not that bulk like those who appears in body-building contest. He's just _sexy_ in his own way. Everything about him is sexy. People wonder why isn't he dating anyone when they all know he can get whoever he wants, whenever he wants it. It’s true though, he can ask for anyone’s hand in a snap of his fingers. Anyone except for the one whom he _really_ wants.

He is currently the Chief Operating Officer of KGC International Inc. A company his father established from his younger years. He is still the current chairman and Jongin is doing his very best to impress him. It will not take too long for his father to give him the highest position soon. His dad is not that young anymore.

KGC International is a multi-million company which has different branches all over the world. They owned the most famous hotels anyone could ever encounter. Their hotels are all rated 5 stars by the critics and they have maintained their excellent standard over the past years, all thanks to Kim Jongin.

Just like Jongin, Kyungsoo is pretty much great at his profession, too. He's a major stockholder and currently the Chief Executive Officer at the young age of 28. Being the only heir of Doh Group of Companies, Kyungsoo was able to manage handling his job and monitoring the activities of their chain of companies. 

He is also a bachelor and many women (and men) swoons over him. Kyungsoo may not be as tall as Jongin but his whole physique is shouting masculinity. He has broad shoulders, sharp jaw, firm and strong biceps. Every time he's wearing tight shirts, even the plainest of all the upper garments, anyone will surely drool from it. His whole aura matches his demeanor as he barely smiles, opposite of how bubbly and cheerful Jongin is. He is pretty much reserve and only talks whenever he is asked. And even the two of them are polar opposites, they managed to stay at each other sides all those years.

_"You're the only friend I got, hyung. You're the only one who protects me from the bad kids."_ says the five year old Jongin.

_"And I will stay by your side forever Nini, I won't let anyone hurt you."_ replied the 6 years old Kyungsoo.

They were literally at each other's side since the day Jongin was born. All because their families bond is close and they had no choice but to be acquainted with each other.

They attended the same school until their college years. Though they majored in different field, Jongin being an accounting major while Kyungsoo sets himself as a Finance major, they were able to help each other cope on how hard University life is. And _coping up_ made them do things they were not supposed to do. However, they didn't plan on stopping those _things_ they've started. Not now, maybe not ever.

"We're doomed Kyungsoo. We're really gonna do a lot of explaining this time." Jongin panically says while he walks back and forth in his living room. Kyungsoo was just comfortably sitting on the couch, playing with the phone in his hand. 

"Don't worry about it Nini, our stocks reached its peak this month. For sure it's enough to cover the issue."

Jongin stopped and turns to Kyungsoo, giving the guy an exasperated look. He slams his hands on the table between them, making Kyungsoo startle in his place. "What's not clicking? They caught us kissing, inside a bar! You don't know how much it could affect our companies. Hell, our stocks will surely decline in a span of a few seconds once the news is out."

He was panting in between those words as his hands grabbed his brown hair in frustration. Jongin is not mad at Kyungsoo. He can never be mad at him. Maybe disappointed, but not mad. Because amidst all the hundreds of people around Jongin who admires him, Kyungsoo is the only one he wants. And he is also the only one he could _never_ get.

Kyungsoo pulls him to sit down on the couch. He patted Jongin's back for comfort because he knows it whenever the other man overthinks. 

"My legal team's gonna handle this one. Don't worry." He pulls Jongin even closer, his head now resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder as the older guy brushes his soft hair. "I don't like it when you're anxious, Nini. Now let's go to bed and I'll take care of it first thing in the morning." Jongin seems to believe him and nodded timidly. 

They kissed, yes. That's just one out of many things they do since college. For them it's like their runaway from reality. Being together and doing what lovers do. However, in their case, they were barely lovers. They are just best friends and Kyungsoo made his point already that whatever happens, there will be _no strings attached._ And Jongin chose to settle for that. It's better than nothing, right?

_____________________________

Kyungsoo was already on his phone when Jongin woke up from his slumber. The man's voice resonates in his unit and he can hear the subtle sound of anger in his voice. He quickly gets up from the bed even if his head still aches from the amount of alcohol they consumed yesterday. He peeks his head on the door, watching Kyungsoo as his brows furrowed while talking to someone on the other line.

"So you mean you can't do anything about it?" Kyungsoo said half-shouting. "I hired you because I trusted your capabilities but I think I was wrong all along." Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh before he sits on the chair in the dining area. "So what's your remedy then?" 

It took Kyungsoo only a few minutes to finish the call. Obviously, everything didn't turned out well by the way he looks at the moment. His eyes flaming with anger, brows knitted together in annoyance, lips forming a frown.

Jongin slowly tiptoes his way as he went outside the room afraid his action might add up on Kyungsoo's current predicament.

"Hey Nini, you're up.'" He failed to be invisible that moment when Kyungsoo called for him. 

"I..uhm.. Yeah. I just got up." He replied while giving Kyungsoo an awkward smile. He never really experienced Kyungsoo getting mad at him. In his entire life, Kyungsoo was always patient with him no matter the situation is. 

And today is not an exception to that as the older man's face changed from being annoyed to somehow warm. He stands up from his seat and walked towards Jongin. "You hungry? You want me to order something?"

"I.. I can prepare for breakfast hyung. That is if you can wait?" He stammers. But nevertheless, he's thankful Kyungsoo is not mad at him.

Kyungsoo gently places his hands on Jongin's waist as he gives him an apologetic smile.

"You know I would love to, Jongin. But I need to go somewhere today." He paused while brushing the younger's hair that were flying in different directions. "I'm meeting Woobin today and I think I'm staying there until later tonight. Please don't wait up for me, okay babe?"

Jongin could only nod in reply while he tugs Kyungsoo for a hug. He buries his face on his broad shoulders as he tries to hide the disappointment on his face.

He should be used to this. It's always been like this ever since college. Kyungsoo dates whoever, whenever he wants while Jongin patiently waits for him and his time. And whenever Kyungsoo gets broken (which happens too many times, Jongin could not even count), the younger would always pick him up. Put all those shattered pieces back together, take care of him and give him his unwavering love, until Kyungsoo feels better again. Until he finds another love from another person. And Jongin will have to wait for him over and over again. 

He should be used to this but he can't help it. He can't keep himself from getting hurt. 

Jongin even tried dating before, both men and women, but nothing turned out well. They always ended up being friends or acquaintances because Jongin can't give his full affection to the other party. He felt like it's unfair since there's someone getting hurt so he decided to just stop. Stop and accept that this will be his fate. That his unrequited love for Kyungsoo was all he's ever gonna have.

He pulls away from the hug and brushes the invisible dirt and creases on Kyungsoo’s sweater. "Take care."

Kyungsoo hummed in acknowledgement. "See you tomorrow, okay? It's gonna be a long day. Dad wants to see us both. You know what it's all about."

"Tell him I'll come after my meeting at 9. See you tomorrow hyung."

And just like that, Kyungsoo already turns to the door and left him. 

Jongin ate his breakfast alone as he checks the news on TV, wondering if what happened last night were already broadcasted. He's not much concerned about the dating rumor, he's more worried about the stocks of their company. Every time a negative scandal involving him happens, his company's standing drastically declines.

He was about to turn off the television since it seems like there was still no news about the _incident_ when a news flash appeared. He felt shivers down his spine as he already have an idea in his mind what could be the news about.

And he was right.

There was an image on the screen of two men who are kissing inside one of the most prestigious bars in Seoul. Even though their faces were blurred, he's certain that it's him and Kyungsoo.

_Two of this generation's top bachelor caught making out inside one of the bars in the heart of Seoul. Are they dating?_

He grabs the remote and shuts his TV off. He's sure as hell he'll be receiving non stop calls today.

As much as he wants Kyungsoo to be with him right now for comfort, he had no choice but to face everything alone. He reminded himself that he would see the man tomorrow and they could work through it out. _Together_.

Jongin was already cleaning up the plates and cups he used this breakfast when he got startled by the loud ring coming from his phone. He grabs it from the side table as he glances on the flashing name on the screen. 

_Dad._

He inhales deeply, clearing his throat before he answered.

The call was brief like the usual Chairman Kim used to do. The old man was always direct to the point, always making sure he gets what he wants. Jongin was amused though, because his father was not mad. His voice was always intimidating in the first place but this time, Jongin didn't hear a single bit of annoyance from him. If Jongin is right with his observations, his father sounds.. _expectant_. Happy is too ambiguous of a word for him. He's more like untroubled. Because every time Jongin is on the news, he's sure he'll probably hear a lot of cussing from his father and will immediately demand for his presence, even if it's weekend. But this time, Chairman Kim just told him to relax and he'll handle everything from there. Him and Chairman Doh, Kyungsoo's father, will be the one to arrange everything with the media. And that Jongin could come tomorrow with Kyungsoo in his office. It's really weird but he just shrugged nonetheless. At least he doesn't get scolded that morning.

_____________________________

Jongin arrived earlier than usual in his office. He still needs to sign tons of papers, approve lots of request and read a bunch of new proposals for the development of their company. Jongdae, his secretary, has already prepared everything for him. 

"You have a meeting with the board at nine and is about to last for three hours. Chairman Kim wants to meet you after and spend lunch with you. He also told me to call Kyungsoo and bring him here for lunch, too. Should I call him?" Jongdae says as he explained Jongin's schedule this morning. 

"I'll call him. And please, come with me to the meeting. Take down everything they would suggest and present it to me tomorrow morning."

"Got it Jongin. And by the way, you want some coffee?" His secretary asked as he turns off the screen of his tablet. 

Jongin smiles at him and stands up from his chair. "It's not part of your job Dae and you know I hate to ask you things like that. I don't need coffee but I do need a coffee buddy right now. I haven't got enough sleep last night."

Jongdae smiled back as he joins Jongin to walk towards the door of his office. "Of course I'll join you. By the way, was it real? You and Kyungsoo?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows. Jongin just sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "I don't even want to think about it. You know what's the truth between us." Jongin shrugged. "Today is going to be a long day."

Jongdae was working for him for as long as Jongin could remember. He literally became one of his closest friends. He'd seen Jongin during the worst days of his life. And he was the only person Jongin could open to about the only man he loves.

He's been in the meeting with the board for two long hours now. Jongdae is sitting beside him, making sure all the details are written on his tablet. Except that there was nothing to record at all. Members of the board were all asking about the scandal that Jongin had with the head of Doh Group of Companies. _Very unprofessional._

“If this meeting isn’t related to our next project in Taiwan then might as well end it today. I don’t have the luxury of time to talk about nonsense.” Jongin scoffs as he stands up from his chair.

“But Mr. Kim, you know that what happened will affect us in one way or another, right?” A man in his mid-40’s asked. 

“I am fully aware of that Mr. Choi and nothing has been revealed yet. Our legal team is already working on it.” Jongin retorts, walking towards the door of the conference room. 

“But Mr. Ki--”

Jongin turns to them for the last time that morning, “By the way, Chairman Kim and Chairman Doh are working on it. Now do your job and give me updates about our new branches in Taiwan and your proposals next week.” Jongin exits the room and Jongdae diligently followed him. 

“Wow, you snapped out there Jongin.” Jongdae teases once they reached Jongin’s office. The young COO was changing his suit from black to gray and wears his favorite blue tie. “You know I don’t get mad without any reasons. They’re just too much. How can they waste time like that? Are they not gaining enough money from this company?” Jongdae only sighed and nodded in response as he checks his tablet. 

“Are you going to meet your dad now? I can call his secretary to make everything ready.” Jongdae offers as he pulls out his phone. 

“Please do that. Thank you.” Jongin checks his phone too since he’s wondering why isn’t anyone tried to call him yet. It’s not that he’s disappointed. It’s just weird. Usually by this time, he will be flooded by messages, emails and calls. But right now, there’s only one notification reflecting in his phone.

**From: Kyungsoo:**

I’ll be there in 20 minutes.

“Dae, please tell dad’s secretary that Kyungsoo is coming with me.” He added as he slips his phone back in his pocket. A small smile crawling up his face.

Kyungsoo is coming with him to meet with his dad and to figure out a way on how to stop the news from being released. Sure they can negotiate with the majority of media outlets using their money but there are still companies who wants big and exclusive news. Some companies who cannot be swayed or bribed. And those were the ones they need to take care of.

Jongin was already standing alone in front of his father’s office. It’s been thirty minutes and there are still no signs of Kyungsoo. Jongin was holding the knob tightly, contemplating if he would enter by himself or if he’ll wait for him so they can both discuss whatever happened that night. Jongin is a man of reasons. He knows how to carry himself well and to justify his intentions. But whenever it comes to Chairman Kim, he is anything but. 

He decided to just go inside alone and was about to turn the knob clockwise when the door opened, making him startle on his place. 

“Oh, Nini. I was about to get you in your office. I thought you were still busy.” Kyungsoo greets him, a warm smile playing on his lips. 

An elder man coughs behind Kyungsoo making his presence known as he waves at him. “Hi Jongin, it’s been a long time.”

It was Chairman Doh, Kyungsoo’s father, smiling at him from ear to ear. 

Jongin glares at Kyungsoo and playfully punches him on his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re already here?” He walks inside the office and leaves Kyungsoo behind as he bows to greet the two chairmen.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Chairman Kim, Chairman Doh.” 

“It’s nothing Jongin. Come on and sit down.” Mr. Doh confirms and Jongin gave them a curt smile before he settles himself beside Kyungsoo.

It was nothing but silence for the first few minutes. Jongin and Kyungsoo were communicating with their eyes, glaring and furrowing their brows as they don’t want to make any noise. Both of their fathers were seriously talking to each other and the last thing they wanted to do is to interrupt them.

“So..” Chairman Kim clears his throat and both of them turned their attention to the elder man. “Chairman Doh and I already decided and we came up with the best plan so we could all benefit from this situation.”

The two young executives stared at each other in confusion, still keeping their mouth closed as they waited for both of the chairman to finish. 

“You know, we’ve already noticed how inseparable you two are.” Chairman Doh chides, a grin creeping on his face. “And since it seems we can’t do anything about it, me and Chairman Kim decided to arrange your marriage.” He ended and the two chairman's nodded at each other, like they had sealed a big deal. 

Chairman Kim calls for their attention when it seemed like they got no reaction from their sons. “So what do you think?”

“Yes!” 

“No!”

The answers was in unison. Jongin was frowning while Kyungsoo was smiling and it was the first time that their answers collided. “What?” They asked each other after hearing their answers. 

“Why did you say yes, Kyungsoo? What are you thinking?” Jongin questions, staring at Kyungsoo annoyingly. The older CEO moves closer to him and rubbed his arms as he comforts Jongin.

“Why not? That could work. I mean we don’t need to explain to them any details and at the same time, our companies will both benefit from it. Imagine how would our revenues increase the moment we announce this.” 

Jongin doesn’t seemed to be swayed, he still thinks it doesn’t make any sense at all but he had no other choice. Both chairman made it clear that it’s their final decision and Kyungsoo thinks the same, too. It’s 3 versus 1. He’s defeated and all he can do is to heave a deep sigh and nod.

_____________________________

They went home at Jongin’s pad and they avoided the discussion earlier that day. Well, more of Jongin avoided it because everything was fine with Kyungsoo. 

Jongin slumped on the couch while he opens the first two buttons of his white long sleeves. “I still don’t get you hyung. Why did you ag--” Jongin paused when he noticed the red marks on Kyungsoo’s neck and chest. Now he knows why did the older man wears a turtleneck sweater under his suit. 

“Wh.. What are those.. on your neck?” He asked hesitantly. Kyungsoo seems startled but still answered him nonetheless. “It’s nothing. Woobin got drunk last night and.. you know.” He shrugged as he quickly puts on a shirt, Jongin’s shirt to be specific, to cover the marks.

Jongin’s demeanor immediately changed from being confused to borderline disappointed. He knows his place and he should not get jealous because honestly, he had no rights to be. But he just can’t stop his emotions. “I’m… I’m going to get some air first. You can sleep if you want.”

Kyungsoo seems to have read through his mind as he walked towards Jongin, hugging the younger man from behind. “Are you still thinking about the marriage, Nini? Don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo pulls his hand and turns him around so they are now face to face. He caressed Jongin’s cheeks, rubbing comforting circles on it.

“I just don’t get it. Why did you agree? We can still come up with another plan. Why.. why marriage?” He asked, pouting his lips. When he’s at home with Kyungsoo, his whole aura changes. The very manly CEO quickly turns into a young man who seeks for comfort. For _love._

“Trust me on this Nini. Please?” Kyungsoo asked as he closes the gap between them. He pulled Jongin’s face closer to him and places a soft peck on his lips. “You trust me right?” Kyungsoo’s eyes were hooded as they stared at Jongin.

“Y..Yes.” Jongin whispers, his lips trying to follow Kyungsoo’s. And Kyungsoo kissed him again. The kiss was not, in any way, languid. It was harsh and messy, wet and rigorous. Jongin was matching every flick of Kyungsoo’s tongue inside his mouth as if he’s trying to prove something.

Jongin couldn’t reject Kyungsoo, no matter how it hurts, he always let the man take him whole. He could never say no. For him, he could settle for this. He can’t confess to Kyungsoo since he’s certain that whatever’s between them will surely end. He already told himself to be contented on what he can have. 

But this time, marriage is just too much. Yes, he could be with Kyungsoo all the time and they could do all the things that couples do without needing to hide from anyone. Except that they can never be a real couple. And the thoughts of being married to Kyungsoo while the other man loves someone who’s not him breaks him into pieces. 

Jongin stayed up all night while Kyungsoo had already fallen into slumber on his bed. He was standing on the doorframe, watching the calm breathing of the older man when he felt tears dropping from his eyes. 

He’s been through this kind of situation before, crying silently by himself because of Kyungsoo. He loves him so much and he doesn’t want to be selfish. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be tied to him knowing that his heart belongs to another man. Even if it's for their business, being married is something serious and consequential that comes with a vast change that will affect the both of them.

Jongin ended up sobbing while lying on the bed in his guest room. He cannot sleep beside Kyungsoo like this. He’ll only wake him up and make him worry about his stupid tears. His heart is troubled and there were too many thoughts lingering on his mind. 

He sighed, trying to cover his mewls with his hands. 

"I don't know what am I to you right now. And now I'm getting married to you knowing that you don't feel the same for me."


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week after all the mishaps and Jongin was glad that he’s been preoccupied with tons of work, props to Jongdae who seems like he knows what he’s going through. 

Being his closest friend in the firm, Jongin tells everything to Jongdae over dinner on one of the nights where he had no choice but to stay late in his office to finish his work. Kyungsoo haven’t bothered him for the time being, saying he also got some problems to handle in his own company

“Hey, Jongin, come on. Cut yourself some slack. Wanna go out tonight? A new bar is opening three blocks from here. A few drinks won’t hurt, you know.” Jongdae offers while making his way inside Jongin’s office. The CEO is still too busy to even face him, his head bowed down on his table, reading through the piles of documents. 

“I don’t know Dae, I need to finish--”

Jongdae slams a hand on his table making Jongin startle, “I know what you’re doing and I don’t want to see you like that. Now stop moping and get up. I’ll help you with that on Monday.” He reassures him as he walks away from his boss. “I’ll call your driver so he can pick you up if you’ll get way too drunk later.” 

Jongin really doesn’t know what will he do without his secretary _aka_ closest friend. Jongdae acts like his elder brother and he’s thankful that he can read him and his mood. He knows how to comfort Jongin well in times like this. Because aside from the fact that he’s stressing out with the engagement party that will be held a week from now, his heart was also shattered because for the rest of the week, Kyungsoo was avoiding him, telling him that he’s fixing everything between him and his boyfriend. Like Jongin was some kind of burden into his life when in fact, Jongin didn’t even bothered him at all. Aside from the simple text messages telling Kyungsoo to take care and to eat on time. Those times where Jongin just wants his best friend to feel how concern he is with him. But maybe he had crossed the line that’s why Kyungsoo was slowly shutting him out of his life.

The night was still young when Jongin and Jongdae arrived at the bar and he was thankful because the crowd is still small. He’s really not a fan of crowded and noisy places. He prefers drinking some wine or whisky at home, alone, and sulking by himself. But since Jongdae insisted and it’s been years that the two of them went out like this, he let it slip.

Since the bar is located in one of the most luxurious districts in Seoul, customers who entered seems like they were looking for peace and quiet too. And just like him, they just wanted to grab a few drinks to somehow drift their minds off of some things.

After about ten glasses of different mixes which makes Jongin’s world swirls, he found himself alone in the bartender area. Jongdae was on the other side, comfortably seated beside a girl he’s flirting with. Did he say he hates Jongdae? Yeah, he hates him. At times like this, he swears to God he wants to terminate his secretary right there and then. 

He struggled to stand up, even more so walk towards his assistant. But still, he tried since he needs to ask him to call for his driver. Jongin didn’t bring his phone with him that day and leaves it at home because he’s just tired of all the reporters pestering him with calls and messages. 

And like what he had expected, Jongin lost his balance and stumble upon a few people. He hopes no one knows him because he can’t afford another scandal.

He was sure his face was about to hit the cold floor when he felt a strong grip holding him into place. 

“Hey, you okay?” The man asked, helping him to stand steadily.

“I..uh.. Yeah, I’m okay.” He slurs because he’s borderline drunk. 

The man tilted his face and was leaning closer to him as if rying to get a good look on his face against the darkness in their surroundings.

“Jongin?” The man asked while one of his hands started to touch Jongin’s cheeks. “Yeah, it’s you Jongin.” 

Jongin straightened his back and tries his best to recognize the face in front of him. Alcohol was already taking away his senses and the man seemed to have noticed it because he started to introduce himself when Jongin remained speechless.

“It’s Sehun. Oh Sehun, from college. Do you remember? The one you friendzoned?” The man explained with a smirk on his lips. 

Oh. _Oh._

Jongin wipes his eyes with the back of his hand to clear his visions. “S..Sehun, I’m sorry. Of course I remember you. It’s just that I’m too tipsy and my secretary left me.” He answered while pointing to the area where Jondgae was kissing the girl that he was just talking to a while ago.

**

_It was a nice evening. Jongin was invited by Sehun to have dinner in one of the restaurants near their university after they have finished their final exams._

_Sehun has been with him since his first year. They were classmates and they immediately clicked with each other, and Jongin was thankful that Sehun approached him on their first day of school because he is awkward in making new acquaintances._

_On their third year, he and Sehun got even closer. They were often teamed together for some reports and group work and Jongin didn’t mind it at first. Not until this evening when he and Sehun were having dinner in the restaurant that Sehun had chosen._

_“So, why did you invite me here?” Jongin asked as he sips on his juice._

_“Jongin, I’m going straight to the point. I know how long you’ve been suffering with your one-sided love with Kyungsoo and I just can’t take it anymore.” Jongin just furrowed his eyebrows, still had no idea where this conversation is going. And Sehun took it as a sign to continue._

_“Jongin, I like you, for a while now actually. And I want you to be happy.” He paused as he inhales deeply, “Jongin, I want to ask you to go out on a date with me. Like, for real.”_

_Sehun was interrupted by the loud buzz on Jongin’s phone. He pulls it out from his pocket, a smile automatically appeared on his lips before he answered, “Hey, Kyungsoo?”_

_Sehun’s heart shattered into pieces by the mention of the name. He knows he already lost the battle that haven’t even started yet._

_Jongin ended the call quickly and faces him again. But before he could even talk, Sehun already signed him to listen first. “Jongin, I know I’m a fool to ask you this. But please, can you stay? Stay for me? Please, don’t leave. I promise you I can give you the love you deserve.” Jongin’s eyes widened. The man in front of him was close to crying and was begging and he’s not used to seeing his friend like this._

_“Sehun, I--”_

_“Jongin, please.”_

_Jongin sighs as he gently rubs the back of Sehun’s hand that was resting on the table before he slowly stands up from his chair. “I’m… I’m really sorry. Kyungsoo needs me now.”_

_**_

Sehun assisted him to the nearest table and helps him settle on the chair.

"How are you? What made you visit this bar?" Jongin asked when he's slowly getting sober, thanks to the glass of water that the waiter handed over to him.

"I'm good. My friend owns this bar so he asked me to pay a visit and here I am." He replied while his head was searching through the crowd as if looking for someone. "I've heard you're engaged. Where's your fiancé?"

Fiancé. He hates that word with his whole chest knowing that everything about it is fake. 

"I don't know." He shrugged as he shoots again another glance at his secretary. He really wants to go home. However, to his surprise Jongdae was not there anymore. _Great._

Sehun followed his gaze, before he tapped Jongin's shoulder for attention. "Need a ride? I haven't drink a single glass yet because I just arrived so you could trust my driving skills." His friend jests, making him chuckle a little. Sehun was like this ever since. He always does his best to make him laugh. To lessen the pain he's feeling in his chest. 

"Yeah I need a ride. And probably a new secretary." He jokes back, earning a chortle from the other man. 

"Alright. Just wait for me here. I'm just gonna go say hi to my friend then I'll tell him that something important came up and I need to go soon."

"Oh, no please you don't have to. I take it back. I don't need a ride. You can just help me call a ca--"

"Jongin, please let me." Sehun interrupted him as he stares sincerely into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for being a burden." Jongin said as he nods. 

"You were never a burden. You know that. Now, wait for me okay?"

The drive home was comfortable. After all, Sehun is no stranger. He was one of the closest friends of Jongin before . 

Jongin is more sober now and can somehow think clearly. They tried catching up after a few years of having no contact at all. Sehun is now handling his father’s business in Korea, just like him. He also learned that Sehun was sent abroad to study his masters degree, the main reason why he was missing in action for the past years.

“So, how are you and Kyungsoo doing?” Sehun asked as he turns the wheel to the right where Jongin’s apartment is located. “Finally, he realized your worth.” 

Jongin’s breath hitched with the sudden comment of his friend before he started laughing like some lunatic. Sehun stared at him, brows furrowed and confused.

“I wish Sehun. I wish.” Jongin replied as he smiles wryly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, nothing has changed between us after all those years. I know it’s bullshit and I know I’m stupid but, yeah. This is all for business.” Jongin replied, his eyes staring outside the window and avoiding the other’s gaze.

“I’m.. I’m sorry if I asked that.” Sehun replied worrily. He stopped the engine of the car since they were already near Jongin’s place.

“It’s okay.” was all Jongin could reply. He’s been having a hard time the whole week. His brain won’t stop thinking about the current situation he is in. But he couldn’t blame himself. This will be his future and he’s not even sure on what’s going to happen next.

Sehun removed his seatbelt and tilted his body to face Jongin, his hand patting his shoulders for comfort. “If you need someone to talk to or someone to listen with your rants, I’m always here okay?” Jongin turned to look at him, his eyes starting to form tears but he tried to wipe it away with the back of his hands. 

“Sure. Thanks for dropping me by the way.” 

“Of course, anytime. Um, Jongin?” 

“Hm?” Sehun pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it over to him. “Can I get your number so, you know, we could catch up some other time?” 

Jongin smiled as he gladly reach for the phone. He saves his number and brings it back to Sehun who was now busily scanning the street through the window.

“Wow, you got a great car. Your taste really changed a lot.” Sehun said when he had spotted a black Maserati in front of Jongin’s apartment. Jongin’s eyes widened when he noticed it and was speechless for a few minutes. Sehun noticed the sudden reaction and he already got a hint of what was happening.

“If my brilliant mind is correct, that’s not your car.” He started off because Jongin is not a fan of having classy and luxurious brands. He was always simple and plain and it suits him in all ways. “And since my brain won’t fail me, I can say that that’s Kyungsoo’s car, right?” He asked while trying to give Jongin a comforting smile. 

“Yeah, its his.” He replied timidly as he gives Sehun an apologetic look. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave then.” His friend said while tapping his shoulder. 

“Thanks again Sehun. See you some other time.” Jongin alights the car and offered his final smile to his friend before he drives away and out of his sight.

There was nothing but darkness when Jongin entered his apartment. A faint light coming from his phone that he left earlier on the side table was the only thing that illuminates the living room. He switches on the light only to see a man sitting on his couch. With a glass of whiskey on his hand, Kyungsoo was lazily slouched on the sofa and was staring into nothingness. 

“You left your phone.” was Kyungsoo’s first words when Jongin approached him. Jongin noticed that the bottle of whiskey was already half empty. Now he’s certain that Kyungsoo is drunk.

“Yeah, sorry. I was running late this morning and --” 

“You left it on purpose. I know you Jongin, you’re trying to avoid me.” Kyungsoo interrupted him, his voice was stinging the younger’s ears because he sounds mad. But why would he be when he didn’t even tried contacting Jongin for the whole week? Isn’t Kyungsoo the one avoiding him? 

Jongin cleans up the table as he tries to avoid the conversation. He closes the bottle and placed it in his kitchen cabinet where all the alcohol beverage were stored.

He went back to the living room to give the man a piece of his mind. He stared at Kyungsoo before he let out a sigh. “Look, I am really tired not only today but for the whole week. I’m going to bed now. Make yourself comfortable.” He walked towards his bedroom, leaving the older alone on the couch. 

Honestly, Jongin missed him so much but he doesn’t even know how to express it. Knowing where he stands in his friend’s life, all he can do is to just leave him alone. Right now, he’s really worn out - exhausted from his work and the roller coaster of his emotions, and the last thing he wants to deal with is a drunk Kyungsoo. 

He slumps onto the bed, face first, as he breathes deeply. He’s tired and all he wanted was for today to end. He tried to close his eyes, inviting the sleep to visit him because he doesn’t want to think of anything right now. But as the night gets darker, he hadn’t noticed that tears were starting to form on his eyes. And he feels pathetic. He started sobbing while thinking how stupid he is and his heart. On how he’s still loving a man who will never love him in return. His conversion with Sehun made him realize a few things but still, his heart is stubborn enough to listen.

As he tried to cover his mewls, afraid that Kyungsoo might hear him, he noticed that the door slowly cracked open. The light from the living room beaming on his dark bedroom.

“Nini.. are you still awake?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice was soft, way too far from his dominant tone earlier. Jongin tried his best not to move. He doesn’t want to talk to him right now because he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to see him crying over something he couldn’t even open up about. 

When he heard the door shut, Jongin breathed out, somehow relieved. However, he felt a weight that dipped beside him and an arm enveloping him.

“Nini, baby I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that to you. Please don’t be mad.” He tilted Jongin a little so he could meet with his gaze. “Baby, are you crying? Stop please, I’m really sorry.” He wipes the wet track of tears on Jongin’s cheeks as he brushes the thick hair on the younger’s head. 

If Jongin doesn’t know where he stands, he would believe those sweet words coming from Kyungsoo. But the more the elder comforts him, the more he breaks into pieces. His words were becoming blades that cuts through Jongin’s heart. And Jongin wants to push him away, to make him get out of the room right now. But sweet and caring Kyungsoo is his weakness. And if Jongin can be honest, he will trade all of what he have right now in exchange for a lifetime with him.

Kyungsoo closes the gap between them, hands still brushing his hair. He stared at Jongin for a good minute before he placed his lips on the younger, kissing him languidly. Like an assurance that he would not hurt Jongin anymore. And even though he knows its a lie, Jongin dives in, as he matches every move that Kyungsoo’s skillful mouth does.

Their kisses turned greedy and hungrily as they suck each others lips. Kyungsoo was hovering on top of him while he unbuttons Jongin’s polo. He throws it away as he devour on the tanned and leaned body in front of him.

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo started to suckle on his neck, leaving marks on him. He continued to kiss Jongin, his tongue leaving wet trails on the younger’s body. 

The following minutes came fast. Both of them were wearing nothing but boxers. Jongin is heavily panting while Kyungsoo was slowly pulling Jongin’s underwear then throws it somewhere into the room. 

“Baby, open up for me.” Kyungsoo commanded and Jongin is quick to comply. All the anxiety and frustrations the whole week has been swept away. He is now with the man that he loves the most and he feels safe. Even if he knows that this wouldn't last long. 

“Perfect. You’re always perfect for me.” Kyungsoo whispers as he moves to kiss his thigh before he disappears in between Jongin’s legs.

All Jongin could feel is warm breath on his entrance before the wetness of Kyungsoo’s tongue licks him. He arches his back from pleasure, raising his hips to get more friction with the wet muscle. 

Kyungsoo quickly replaces his tongue with a single well-lube digit, eyes darkened with desire and want. He started on a slow pace as he rocks his finger in and out of Jongin’s hole.

“Kyungsoo..” He breath out once again and the older knows what he wants. Without the need to ask, Kyungsoo then inserts his second finger, scissoring him open as Jongin started rocking his hips beneath him. 

Third finger and Jongin was already a moaning mess, calling out Kyungsoo’s name like it was a prayer. “Kyungsoo, please..” He begged just like what he usually does. Kyungsoo removed his fingers hastily, and grabs a bottle of lube and condom. He pulls his boxers down, revealing his leaking member before he rolls the rubber on it. He pours a handful of lube on his erection, making sure he is slick enough so he wouldn’t hurt Jongin. If there was one thing Kyungsoo is great with, it was on taking care of Jongin while they are having sex. 

Kyungsoo slowly pushes his length inside and Jongin could feel the intrusion with every muscle around his ring. He lets out a loud moan and Kyungsoo leans down to him, kissing him on his lips for comfort as he waits for the younger to adjust. 

He started on a slow pace, waiting for Jongin to be comfortable. And once Jongin nodded, he started pounding into him. Jongin’s head was thrown back, his nails scraping on the elder’s skin as Kyungsoo fucks him deeper into the mattress. 

“‘Soo..” Jongin breaths out louder while Kyungsoo persistently strikes his sweet spot making him whimper underneath him. “Are you going to come now, baby?” Kyungsoo asked, delving into his neck and adding more marks as if owning him. 

Jongin would want that. Actually, that was all he ever dreamt of. Kyungsoo being his and vice versa. He wants the older to own him, to be with him forever, and above all, to love him.

Jongin could only nod in reply since with all the simulations, he was in the depth of his stupor. Kyungsoo tugs Jongin’s untouched member and strokes it up and down a few times before he sees white. Trains of sticky liquid striking on their chest and abdomen. He could feel Kyungsoo thrusts mercilessly on his hole as he chase for his own climax. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo moaned his name, loud and clear, like what he always wanted to hear, as he fills in the condom, riding out his orgasm. 

Kyungsoo collapsed beside him after they cleaned themselves. He caressed Jongin’s cheeks for the last time that night before he fell into a deep slumber.

Times like this gives Jongin the slightest hope to hold on. To somehow think that maybe, maybe his best friend loves him back. And what happened this night will be added on one of the greatest memories he experienced with Kyungsoo.

Jongin woke up on an empty bed next morning. He was still fully naked so he tried to grab something to wear from his drawer before he decided to go out of his room. He heard glasses clinking and he felt happiness crawling on his body. Kyungsoo is still there. He stayed. 

He hurriedly ran towards the kitchen and he was right. Kyungsoo was there, preparing coffee for both of them. “Good morning sleepy head, come and sit down.” Jongin was so happy he could feel his heart was about to combust from his ribcage. Because maybe, what they did last night was not just sex. Maybe they made love. 

But Kyungsoo’s next words proved him wrong.

“Sorry for tiring you last night and made you stay up late. I was just having a hard time.” Kyungsoo started as he places two cups between them. Jongin grabs the cup of coffee and was about to reply that it was really okay and there’s nothing to worry about but then Kyungsoo started speaking. 

“Woobin broke up with me.” And just like that, Jongin’s sheer of hope shattered together with the cup of coffee he was holding in his hand. The glass slipped and crash on the floor and Jongin was still frozen on his spot. He finally realized that Kyungsoo just had _sex_ with him last night to somehow lessen his burden. Just to feel good for a moment and Jongin was his only outlet to release the trouble inside him. It has always been like this. 

Everything turned into white noise. Jongin couldn’t hear anything aside from his heart ripping apart inside him until Kyungsoo held his arms and shook him. “Jongin are you okay? Oh my God you’re bleeding. Come on, I’m getting you cleaned and--”

“No, I’m okay. I can take care of it myself.” He interrupted as he pushes Kyungsoo’s hand lightly. He stands up from the chair and makes his way towards his bedroom. 

Jongin opened the shower and lets the stream of water wash over him together with the blood on his knee, together with the tears he was holding. He cried and cried the whole time, thinking about what happened last night. That it was really all his infatuation telling him that Kyungsoo might like him too.

He spent a few minutes inside the bathroom before a soft knock on the door came, making him stop from sobbing.

“Jongin, are you okay?” The older man questions. He wiped his tears away and grabbed the towel, covering his lower body. He goes out of the bathroom, head bowed down as he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to notice how puffy his eyes are. 

“Sorry, I took so long. I cleaned my wound and I already took a bath.” His words came close to a whisper as he tries to hide his shaking voice. He started pulling out a white collared polo from his closet and a pair of black slacks.

“Jongin, it’s Sunday. You have no work. Where are you going?” 

“I.. I need to visit the hotel today. Dad called me yesterday, sorry I forgot to tell you.” Jongin lied. He really has nowhere to go. He just wants to get away from his best friend for a while to somehow clear out his mind. Or to wake up from his daydream that they are anything but just _friends with benefits_.

Kyungsoo frowned and walked closer to him. “But I want to spend the whole day with you, Nini,” He coos because he knows Jongin all too well, and he knows he would never say no. “You want me to call Chairman Kim and ask him to send another man in your behalf?“

_He wants to spend time with me?_ Jongin thinks to himself. Of course Kyungsoo wanted to be with him. His heart is broken and he needs someone to heal it for him. And the best person available is definitely Jongin. 

“Sorry ‘Soo, I really can’t. And I’m meeting my old friend today.” Jongin tried his best to resist the offer. _Just now, Jongin, put yourself first._

“Old friend? Do I know him?” Kyungsoo asked as he quirks his eyebrows.

“It’s… It’s Sehun.” There was a change on Kyungsoo’s demeanor the moment he mentioned the name and Jongin could not read it on his face. 

“Oh Sehun? The man that wants to get in your pants since college?” 

That made Jongin flare up, because no matter what happened before, Sehun has always been good to him, always respected him. 

“No he didn’t try what you’re implying, not even once. And yes I’m meeting him tonight. Don’t wait up for me.” No matter how annoyed Jongin is in the situation, he still wants Kyungsoo to stop him, to ask for his presence since like he said earlier, he wants to spend the day with him, right? But the grin on Kyungsoo’s face says otherwise and Jongin doesn’t even know why he changed like that with a snap of a finger. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want then. And don’t worry, I won’t stay up too long. I need to go somewhere too.” Kyungsoo left his room and started to eat breakfast alone, not even waiting for him to join.

It was indeed a long day for Jongin and he spent it on one of their hotels. He never met with Sehun just like what he told Kyungsoo earlier that day. He just stayed inside one of the suites, staring at the ceiling and he hadn’t noticed that it was already dark outside. He checked the time on his phone: 7:00 PM. He also saw his notification light blinking so he clicks his inbox only to see the name of the person he was thinking about the whole day.

**_kyungsoo:_ **

_sorry about earlier. how about_

_some dinner? saw this new resto_

_across my unit, maybe we could try?_

He felt his stomach growl when he read the message. He’s definitely starving. The last meal he had was during lunch where one of the hotel staff brought him some snacks. And the thought of having a delicious dinner right now (with Kyungsoo) sounds appealing. After all, he could _never_ say no to Kyungsoo. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Jongin, you and Kyungsoo are scheduled for fitting this afternoon. I have cancelled everything today and I tried to limit your meetings this week.” Jongdae says as he reached for some of the papers that Jongin had signed. Because this weekend will be the start of the next stage on Jongin’s life. 

This Saturday, their engagement was scheduled at six in the evening and it will be held, of course, on the biggest hall in one of the Kim’s hotels.

“Got it. Thanks Dae.” 

They had dinner yesterday and Kyungsoo was able to change his mood. There’s no doubt the older man knows everything about him and could even cope with his moodiness. They ended up spending the night in his apartment after their sumptuous dinner and Kyungsoo was apologizing non stop for making him feel uncomfortable. Kyungsoo made him feel wanted again. That he is important in his life even though he knows it meant nothing at all.

Kyungsoo picked him up in his office since they’ve agreed to meet with the designer of the coat together. It was near Jongin’s office anyway so it’s much better for the both of them.

“Good afternoon Mr. Do and Mr. Kim.” A lady that’s about same their age greeted. She welcomed both of them as she points out different styles of coat that will suit the occasion. 

Jongin was starting to get anxious as reality hits him. He’s getting engaged and in no time, he’s getting married. Kyungsoo noticed him and held his hand, clasping it tightly. 

“Nini, what’s wrong?” He looked at him with full of sincerity. Jongin gave him a soft smile as he answered, “Nothing, don’t worry about it hyung.”

Kyungsoo smiled back, rubbing comforting circles at the back of his hand. 

“So, are you ready?” 

Nope, not yet. Jongin will never be ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I was able to give you some angst on this chapter but I tried my best. Sorry I took so long in updating ;_; so here, since my mind is a mess, this chapter came out as it is. Hope you'll stay with me and the roller coaster rides of feelings on the coming chapters ^^ thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know your reactions, I would love to hear from you :) I always reply :))
> 
> Talk to me on twitter and Curious cat:  
> @jonginniesprout


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fake_ wedding bells are ringing.

Clad in a neat and chipper navy blue suit paired with black slacks adorning his long tanned legs, Jongin waits nervously inside his unit. Kyungsoo told him that they should go to the engagement party together because he knows how nervous the younger CEO is.

Jongin is used to be in front of many cameras, reporters and highly influential people. He's been in the business industry long enough to master the techniques when facing them and giving them the answers that they wanted every time there is an interview. But today's event is far too different than the previous ones. It's not as simple as opening a new hotel or branch within the country. Heck, this one is even harder than those previous interviews where KGC International's stock market drops at the lowest point because their rival companies had set Jongin up into some dirty tricks. Jongin was able to handle it and was back again at the top after a few weeks of finding enough proof together with the help of their legal department.

"Nini, you look tense again. Come here." Kyungsoo called for him upon entering his living room. Jongin stood up and walked closer, leaning forward to Kyungsoo's broad shoulders as if it was the safest place right now. Those warm and strong arms enveloping him in a hug made him feel secured and protected.

"Don't worry too much, okay? Our parents are there and I'm here. I will _always_ be here by your side." Even if it's true, Kyungsoo doesn't mean it in an affectionate way. He's been with Jongin and never left his side since childhood. He is and forever will be Jongin's _best friend._

"Thanks ‘Soo. Let's go, I really want this day to end fast." Kyungsoo chortles and grabbed him on his waist, placing his lips on Jongin as he gives him a chaste kiss. A gesture to help the younger calm down. "That would be enough for now. I don't want to ruin your make-up." Kyungsoo said, a smirk appeared on his face. He held Jongin's hand as they walked outside Jongin's place and towards Kyungsoo's car.

The hall was adorned with the finest furniture, the chandelier - well lit and decorated. Floors were shiny and polished, the red carpet was spotless as well as the grand staircase. Soft music played by the live band on the left side of the hall. Two red accent chairs with diamond tufted crystal delicately placed on the center of the elevated stage and it's obviously where they were going to stay the entire event. In front of the throne-like chairs were sets of microphones and a stadium, enough for the few media and reporters that they had invited.

  
As soon as the _couple_ entered the hall, varieties of camera flashes, the sound of the crowd cheering for both of them resonated in the place. At the end of the red carpet, Chairman Kim and his wife were seated on the VIP table together with Chairman Doh and Mrs. Doh.

They reached the center and stood in front of their chairs as they waited for the MC to start with the program.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the couple the century have arrived. Let's all give them a warm welcome and a round of applause." The lady in black long dress said and the crowd followed what was instructed. They clapped and gave their congratulatory cheers to the two people on the center stage.

Everyone took their seats as the _couple_ started with a few interviews. Kyungsoo's hand tightly wrapped around Jongin's knowing how anxious the younger man is. 

"When did you start dating Mr. Doh?" Asked one of the reporters. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin straight into the eyes as if seeking for answer, before he grabbed the mic from the reporter.

"We've been together since we're babies. But I think.. It was only last year when we realized that we are more than just friends." Jongin's heart skipped a bit. He can't believe how calm Kyungsoo was while lying towards everybody. Like everything was natural and real.

The interview continued and Kyungsoo continued answering all of them. Jongin just kept on nodding and smiling the whole time, afraid he might say something that's not part of the whole plan.

When they agreed on getting married, they had already requested for a contract and both of their fathers knew about it. They have also told them that there's really nothing going on between them. At first, both of the chairman did not believe it, telling them that there's no need to hide anymore. However, after telling that Kyungsoo was previously committed with another man, they were somehow convinced. 

They will pretend to be married for two years, then they will just tell everyone that it did not work out and they will just stay as good friends. Kyungsoo said that within 2 years, they could somehow create a strategy on how to control their revenues should the news about their break up resurface. Chairman Kim was against it at first but when Chairman Doh told him that he will support KGC International whatever may happen in the future, he finally signed.

Four stamps at the bottom of the contract were finally affixed. Each of them had a copy, safely kept away from everyone. Jongin hid his copy in his bedside table because his home is the safest place for him.

Once the allotted time for the interview ended, they instantly proceed with the program after the MC's cue. The _couple_ gave small scripted speeches just for the sake of it before they wore their engagement rings.

Jongin had chosen the design after he saw the picture that Jongdae showed him. Their engagement rings were a simple 24k plain gold band. There were no names or messages engraved inside. It's just as plain as it looks. Jongin said he's been eyeing to buy one of those designs someday and since they needed to wear something for the show, he took it as his chance to be able to finally get himself one.

The ceremony ended with people shaking their hands as they congratulated them. Chairman Kim and Chairman Doh were on their side, thanking every guest, especially those business tycoons who attended, for joining them in this event.

And as the crowd started to get smaller and smaller, Jongin eyed a familiar figure sitting at the farthest row. Tall and well built figure and a smile that he just saw a few days ago. He excused himself from Kyungsoo and their fathers as he approached the said man.

"Sehun, you came." Jongin said, a smile automatically appeared on his lips.

"Just finished a meeting nearby and I decided to drop by here. Thanks for inviting me anyway. You look amazing today, Jongin." Sehun replied, his eyes were pure of sincerity and adoration to the man in front of him 

"What do you mean amazing? This is literally my attire everyday."

"I know, but you don't get to wear make-up everyday, right?" His friend jokes and Jongin smiled for the first time that night. He was nervous and anxious the whole time and the only break he had was when he needed to go to the bathroom (which happened once) or whenever he asked for a glass of water to quench him from his thirst.

Jongin chats with Sehun a little longer and almost forgot that he needed to return on the stage because the guests were already looking for him. He was about to bid his goodbye to him when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. 

"Nini come on, everyone's waiting for you." Kyungsoo said but his gaze were darted to Sehun. Staring at him right into his eyes. 

"Hey, Sehun what made you come today?" Kyungsoo greeted or more like sarcastically asking the younger on why the hell did he make an appearance that night.

"Jongin invited me. Congratulations on the engagement by the way. I'm actually about to leave now." Sehun replied as he kept a curt smile on his face. "Jongin, thanks again and see you around." He smiled at Jongin warmly before he picked up his bag and turned to his heels to leave.

"You invited him? Why?" Kyungsoo asked but then Jongin was immediately pulled away by some woman around her 40's, asking for his attention, before he could even reply. Kyungsoo could only mouth _'we will talk about this when we get home'_ before he went back to the stage _._

Jongin really wondered why Kyungsoo hated Sehun so much ever since college. The guy did not do anything wrong. In fact, he was only Jongin's closest friend during his university life. They had good chemistry and they were both interested in the same extracurricular activities. They had joined the same dance group and even if he had rejected Sehun, the guy understood it very well and did not even hold any grudges against him.

Kyungsoo often drives for them, but tonight, they had asked for Jongin's driver to take them home. They were both too tired after the event and all they wanted to do is to take a quick nap on the way to Jongin's apartment.

Both of them fell asleep beside each other. Kyungsoo's head resting on Jongin's shoulder and the younger leaning on Kyungsoo's head. If anyone who doesn't know what really is going on between them sees them, they would definitely believe they were a real couple.

They woke up when the engine stopped. Jongin's driver opened the door for them as they stepped out of the car.

They immediately washed up the moment they got to the younger's place. Jongin takes his spot on his bed as he dries his damp hair, comfortably changed to a pair of red satin pajamas. Kyungsoo followed suit, wearing only boxers because he always prefers to sleep that way.

"So, aren't you going to tell me something?" Kyungsoo asked nonchalantly as he busies himself browsing on his phone, eyes glued to the bright screen.

"What.. What am I supposed to tell you?"

Kyungsoo locked his phone and placed it above the bedside table before turning his face towards Jongin, staring right through his eyes. He looked upset and displeased. "About Sehun? Why was he there? You haven't told me you invited him."

Confusion flows through Jongin’s mind at the moment. Kyungsoo has always been like this when it comes to Sehun, even during college, but he didn’t expect that he would still despise him even after all those years. Not to mention that Jongin has no idea why the older man was acting like that towards his friend.

“I.. I didn’t tell you because he said he wasn’t sure. I was surprised as well when he showed up.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, dissatisfied with the answer that he got from the younger. “My point is, why did you invite him in the first place Jongin?” He paused as he inhaled deeply, glaring directly at Jongin’s eyes. “I thought you’ve already dumped him since college. Have you changed your mind? Do you want to get on his dick now that he’s on the same level as you?” 

That got Jongin on edge. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t fucking get you! He’s my friend and I can invite him anytime and anywhere. I don’t even know why were you acting so protective of me over him. Are you jealous just because he’s close to me?” He was mad and he didn't even know what he was thinking. Those words came out unfiltered, his emotions reigning over him.

Kyungsoo got a bit flustered and Jongin wants to apologize right there and then because, really, what was he thinking? Why would Kyungsoo be jealous? However, he was a tad too late as Kyungsoo already parted his lips, prepared to retort at his statement.

“Jealous? Do you hear yourself Jongin? You know this is just a contract, right? That everything about this is fake.” He was pointing between them as he speaks, making sure Jongin will get his message. 

Jongin’s eyes widened - appalled and disappointed. They never really fought like this, especially not over some guy. Those words pierced directly through his chest. Like they were playing darts and Kyungsoo just hits the bullseye perfectly, the sharp arrow piercing through Jongin’s heart. 

_“You know this is just a contract, right? That everything about this is fake.”_

Same words running through his head over and over again as he spends the rest of the night consuming the half bottle of whiskey that Kyungsoo left days before.

Kyungsoo turned his back away from Jongin after their heated discussion a while ago when Jongin did not bother to reply. He assumed that the older man was already asleep when he went out of the bedroom so he decided to clear his mind. His thoughts and emotions were tangled up given the situation. He knew he should not cross the line and should not let his feelings take over him. Seeing Kyungsoo getting mad at him is one of his fears, so he had decided that he will just apologize to him first thing tomorrow morning. From now on, he will always stay on the man’s good side.

He doesn’t know why tears didn’t fall from his eyes that night. Maybe he’s too tired to cry. Or maybe the tears were all dried up after how many times he weeped a few weeks ago.

He was already on his last glass when he heard a crack from the door. It was too dark as he didn’t turn on any lights. Even though he can’t see a single thing, he knows it was his best friend who was coming out from the room. 

  
  


“Nini?” He called out, voice hoarse and low from sleep. Jongin turned to the sound, eyes heavy with sleepiness, tiredness and drunkenness. 

"Hey hyung.." He slurs after finishing the glass of liquor in his hand.

Kyungsoo walked near him and set himself beside Jongin on the couch. "Look, I know what I said was wrong. I should've not gotten mad about something nonsense."

"It's not nonsense hyung, you were right. And I'm supposed to be the one to apologize." He replied, his voice a bit hesitant and shaky and Jongin felt the tears were slowly building along his ducts.

"No, don't be sorry. Just… just please. Can we not talk about this again?" His hand travelled to Jongin's hair, brushing the soft locks with his gentle fingers. "Now let's get you to sleep."

\------------------------------

Jongin was welcomed with cluttered pieces of business cards on his table. Knowing that his secretary is not the kind of person who leaves things untidy, especially inside his office, he was really clueless on who had left those. Out of pure curiosity, Jongin signaled Jongdae to enter the room.

“Guess you already saw them.” His secretary said as he walked towards the chair in front of Jongin’s table. 

“It’s quite big of a mess, so yeah, obviously.” Jongin replied as he picked up the cards, checking the names meticulously one by one. “I don’t even know half of them, the other half, I think I’ve just met on some of my business trips. Where did this come from by the way?” He asked as he put down the cards neatly and properly stacked.

“From Chairman Kim and Chairman Do. I saw your dad’s secretary dashing away from your office a while ago. He was probably too scared that he might have collided with you. Your father and Chairman Do said both you and Kyungsoo should check those before you finalize your guestlist.”

Days were coming way too fast and they are only down to one month before their (fake) marriage. Jongin made it a point to remind himself that everything was just binded by the contract, but sometimes his stupid emotions just won’t listen.

“It’s not like me and Kyungsoo have a choice right? Obviously, they wanted all of these names to be invited.” 

“Most probably. Guess you just need to talk about it between you two.” Jongdae suggested as he stands up from the chair. “Just give me the final list once you’re done so I could send them RSVP’s” 

Jongin sorted out the final list that night. Even if everything that will happen in a few months time is scripted, he still needs to somehow be hands-on with the preparations. And Kyungsoo was always there too, much to his surprise. He hadn't thought that the man would be interested in helping him. It seems like Kyungsoo was a bit excited too. But that’s just Jongin and his delusional mind talking. His best friend could _never_ be excited for this fake wedding.

“Have you decided on where are we going to stay after _our_ wedding? Should we get a new apartment?” Kyungsoo questioned, leaning closer to him as he peeks on Jongin’s laptop. He gives his inputs everytime the younger scrolls down their guestlist, removing those whom they’ve got negative encounters before. 

“I don’t know hyung, I really haven’t thought of it honestly.” Jongin pouts and sighs heavily. “I don’t want to leave my place actually. This is too precious for me.” Precious since it holds a lot of memories with him and Kyungsoo, be it good or bad. Precious since this is where he learned how to love and not to be selfish about it. Precious since his home is the only place which had witnessed his simple hums every time he’s happy that Kyungsoo is with him, his little dances every time Kyungsoo praised his cooked meals, his muffled moans every time Kyungsoo made him feel like he was special. And most importantly, precious since this is the only place where he can break down into tears without anyone judging him. His apartment had witnessed many things in his life, and with those memories, Jongin will surely have a hard time leaving the place.

Kyungsoo sits together with Jongin on the bed. He positioned himself behind the younger, arms wrapping warmly on this torso, his chin resting on his shoulder. “It’s okay for me too. I love your place.” Kyungsoo said as he kissed Jongin’s shoulder. 

“I think I’ll start to transfer my things tomorrow. Can you help me? I will also talk to our lawyers to transfer the title of your apartment under our names. I’m sure those nosy reporters will try to dig everything they can to prove something.” He said in between chuckles. He moved backward a little, giving Jongin enough space to turn around so they are now facing each other. “Then let’s have our final taste test for the menu. Food is one of the most important parts of the wedding. We should not fail on that.” Kyungsoo ended. Jongin perks up from Kyungsoo’s words.. Eyes full of anticipation, lips slowly forming a huge grin.

The image of Kyungsoo living with him made him feel euphoric. Even though Kyungsoo spends most of his nights with him, it still feels different. Waking up together, seeing each other’s face after an exhausting day from work, sleeping together every night, doing things that married couple does, Jongin’s heart could explode from too much anticipation. He knows that Kyungsoo can never give him the love that he’s been yearning for but living under the same roof as Kyungsoo is more than enough. 

“Sure hyung, I would love to.”

Jongin has been to his best friend’s unit many times before and he loves how it smells. Every corner and every part of it emits Kyungsoo’s scent. The sandalwood fragrance blended with his sweat, it may sound weird but he loves everything about Kyungsoo. And he can’t wait for the moment when his own place will smell the same.

Kyungsoo’s apartment is a bit smaller, his bed - a queen size one compared to Jongin’s california king bed. He chose a small apartment as he seldom stays there. His house was plainly painted with white and gray with a few pieces of furniture just for basic use. Kyungsoo has his reasons though. One of them is that his place is a bit far from his office. It’s almost an hour drive and he prefers to sleep more than waking up early just to avoid the morning rush. Another is that who could say no to free home cooked breakfast? He likes to stay at Jongin’s unit, waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs, butter and toast, everything already prepared the moment he stepped out of the master’s bedroom. But there’s this one reason where sometimes, Kyungsoo spends most of his days in his own house. It is when he’s dating someone and he needs a place for their privacy. 

That was probably the main reason Jongin never stayed there. Never did it happen that the younger slept with him in his apartment. He had done _things_ with Kyungsoo way before the older man started dating. It makes him sick to his stomach imagining that he’s going to lay down on the same bed where his best friend’s lover spent their nights with him. 

“It’s a good thing I don’t have much stuff, Nini. I think we can place all of this in the car. No need to call for home transfer services.” Kyungsoo utters as he sealed the last box containing his personal belongings. 

“Finally, we’re done. I’m tired and exhausted hyung.” Jongin pouts as he slides down the couch. 

“Wanna grab some dinner first? Then we could start re-decorating your apartment.”

“Yes, please. I’m starving.” Jongin whines gaining a chuckle from Kyungsoo. 

“Oh, and hyung..” He called out and Kyungsoo immediately turned to him. Jongin enjoys times like this, when he got to joke around his friend because they have been like this since they’ve known each other. 

“Yes Nini?” Jongin shows a playful smirk. “Since I helped you out with all the liftings and stuff, it’s your treat okay?” 

“Still like a baby, huh?” Kyungsoo’s fingers playfully messes with Jongin’s soft hair. “Of course it’s my treat.” 

\------------------------------

Both of them decided to take a week off before their wedding. Aside from the fact that they can’t focus that much with their work, they were preoccupied with numerous calls and interviews, their schedules almost overlapping. 

And with all the stress they were experiencing, Kyungsoo decided to take Jongin with him to Do’s residence. Far from the city, far from annoying reporters and business personalities who were obviously trying to get on the guests list just for exposure. 

“Finally, the couple I’ve been longing to see.” Mrs. Do greets when she spotted both of them seated on the couch. She elegantly walked down the staircase, the smile on her face was nothing but genuine and loving.

Mrs. Do knows nothing and they preferred it that way. She retired early from the Do's company and enjoyed handling her own chain of bakeries. Mrs. Do loves Jongin as much as she loves baking, and they can't imagine how hurt she’s going to be once she found out about the contract.

She adored Jongin ever since he was a kid. He was the only one who could stand Kyungsoo's behavior after all. And as years passed by, seeing how close his son and his _fiancé_ grows together, she is more than happy. She felt relieved that his one and only son will end up with the person she trusted the most.

"Come here both of you. I miss you both so much." She cooed as she walked towards them, hugging both of them tightly. "You should've told me you boys are coming so that I could prepare at least a simple cake. Especially for my dear Jongin."

Kyungsoo raised one of his eyebrows as he joked with his mother, "I'm your son but why do I feel that Nini is more special?" The three of them chortle. Kyungsoo's mother moved closer to Jongin, clinging into his arms. 

"Jongin is my favorite son." She retorts. Jongin was really thankful for her and the love she gave him. It helped him during those times where his own mother was away for business trips abroad. Mrs. Do really acted as Jongin's second mother.

They share a few stories and laughters for a brief moment before the older lady excused herself. "As much as I want to continue our conversation, I think I need to prepare something for my favorite kids. How about you go and change your clothes to a more comfortable one and I'll call you both once the meal is ready?"

"Mrs. Do, can I have those blueberry cheesecake you made before? I really missed it a lot." Jongin asked, giving the lady his best puppy eyes.

"Of course Jongin, anything for you. And please, call me Mama Do. We will be a real family soon." She smiles warmly before she stands up, making her way to the kitchen area.

_Family_. Jongin can't imagine how sad and broken the elder would feel should she discover their contract. 

Jongin felt a mixture of guilt and anxiousness almost half of the day. He doesn't want to hurt Kyungsoo's mother as the lady has been more than nice to her. But what can he do? 

Kyungsoo probably noticed how worried he was since Jongin kept biting his nails out of stress. It was a bad habit he had obtained since childhood. 

"Nini, you okay?" Kyungsoo asked as he pulled a plain black shirt from the cabinet. They stayed inside his room the moment his mother left them. "It's about mom, right? Don't worry. I will handle it once the contract is over."

Jongin still can't get it off of his mind even with Kyungsoo re-assuring him. Hurting the old lady was like hurting his own mom. He tried to open his mouth but then immediately closed them. His mind was full of thoughts but none of them can answer his predicament right now.

"Seems like I can't change your mood now. But I think I know someone who can." Kyungsoo walked out the door and left him for a minute. 

He returned with something in his hand. Black curly furrs and big white eyes. Jongin loves that guy so much. 

"Meokmul, c'mere!" He immediately called out. Kyungsoo handed him the little furbaby and Jongin placed it on his lap. "I haven't seen him for years. I miss this little guy so much."

"Do you want to bring him to your apartment?" Kyungsoo asked as he joined him petting the black poodle.

"As much as I want to, you know neither of us can take care of him."

Kyungsoo hums in agreement. "Mhm. Then let's just visit here every weekend then. At the same time, my mom can see us as much too."

"I think I love the sound of that." It was Mrs. Do's voice who interrupted their conversation. She was standing outside the door that was left ajar when he heard them chatting.

"Come on, food is ready. Better consume it while it's hot." Both of them nodded, standing as they followed the lady heading downstairs.

\------------------------------

Like what Jongin had expected, the event was full of businessmen he had never met before. He was a bit disappointed though. He really wanted this to be just between their families and close friends but it’s not like he had a choice. Both of them were the top bachelors of this generation and it’s impossible to limit the number of guests to his liking. Not to mention both of their fathers already planned this beforehand. They were talking into other companies' chairmen, probably discussing about merging with them with the intentions of maintaining their top spot in the business world. 

“Hey Jongin, you okay?” A familiar voice called and he felt relief washing over him. The wedding ceremony was finally over and since the moment he woke up that morning, he was feeling nothing but agitated.

  
  


“Hey Jongdae.” The man joined him on the empty table. Kyungsoo was already dragged by a few of Chairman Do’s friends, obviously deliberating about business.

They were, yet again, on the hall of the Kim’s hotel, the biggest that they got in Seoul. Everything around the area was exceptional. It’s like whatever arrangement they have done during the engagement party doubled up, including the number of guests. 

“Today was your big day but why aren’t you happy?” Jongin just shrugged, giving him an exasperated look. 

“For a second I was happy seeing a familiar face, but I think I'd rather stay here alone.” 

Jongdae let’s out a few chuckles. “Is there anything I can help you with tonight?” He asked, probably it was written all over Jongin’s face that he was bored for sitting alone for two straight hours.

“Can you keep me company until Kyungsoo returns?” 

“Sure, that’s the least I could do to help you with your situation right now.”

Jongin murmurs a silent _thank you._ He really might go crazy if he stays alone for a minute long. 

Jongin and his secretary were talking animatedly and laughing as they talked about some of the guests who attended that had no sole purpose but only to gossip about the event when Kyungsoo arrived. He clears his throat as he tried to get their attention. Jongdae greeted and congratulated him and Kyungsoo just smirked because what’s the use of the greetings if all of these were as fake as the nose of one of the old businesswoman Chairman Kim had invited. 

“Sorry to interrupt you guys but the final part of the program is the _couple’s_ dance and the organizers were asking us to start now.” 

Kyungsoo’s words were like a cue because the moment he finished his statement, the soft ballad music played in the background. The guests were calling for their names before the Master of Ceremonies asked for them in the center of the hall.

Not wanting everyone to wait any longer, both of them walked towards the area where the spotlight is. All the people around them were cooing, admiring the sweetness of the newly _married couple_ whose faces were only an inch apart from each other.

Jongin’s hands were on Kyungsoo’s waist while the older placed his own on Jongin’s shoulders as they moved in rhythm with the music. They were chuckling on how awkward their situation is because they’ve never really done something as cringey as this before. Just when the music was about to stop, the guests clinked their wine glasses asking them to kiss. 

“My beautiful sons, come on.” It was Mrs. Do’s joyous voice that standed out in the crowd. She was admiring his sons as she gave them her hopeful look. Both of them can never say no to Kyungsoo’s mom.

“Let’s give them a show, yeah?” Kyungsoo asked as he pulled Jongin closer, hand holding the younger’s chin. Jongin nodded weakly as he parted his lips. 

Kyungsoo kissed him right there in front of everyone and he felt the world fell away. It was different from their usual make outs as this one was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand resting below Jongin’s ear, his thumb caressing the younger’s cheek as their breath mingled. Jongin was lost in his own world as he ran his fingers down his now husband’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. And he felt Kyungsoo’s heart beating loudly in between their chests. 

They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stare at each other a little more time, deep into each other's eyes. No words were spoken but Jongin felt something different about Kyungsoo. On the spur of the moment, he took his chance that maybe, maybe Kyungsoo felt something in that kiss, too. And since he was still high from the electricity of the older man’s lips, he hadn’t noticed that his emotion took over him.

"Hyung, I love you." He whispered softly out of fervor happiness, his heart was full and in pure bliss. But when the music stopped and everything was coming back to normal, the only thing he could hear was the loud thumping of his heart against the cheers and claps of everyone around them. 

Jongin was in deep shock when realization hit him. The moment he realized that those three words he’d been keeping for all those years came out of his mouth. He needs to take it back, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to stay away from him just because he loved him way more than friends should love each other. But he was too late. 

Kyungsoo smiled at him as he parted his lips and replied, "and I love you too, Nini." He pokes Jongin's nose, smile never leaving his lips. "You are my favorite, you know that right? You are the only friend I got. And tell you what, I'm sure this right here.." He gestures at their surroundings: the people watching them, the media taking non stop pictures of the now _married couple_ before he returned his gaze back to Jongin whose eyes were still twinkling out of happiness. 

"This decision our parents made for us would only bring success in both our companies. Not to mention we can avoid getting into any scandal from now on. It's a win-win situation for us."

Jongin knew that confessing to his best friend was the biggest mistake of his life. He was so sure that he felt a spark between them, but what he didn’t know was that Kyungsoo was a goddamn great actor.

The ride home was nothing but Kyungsoo talking about what his father’s friend offered them. They were asking for a collaboration of the two top companies and he mentioned that other investors were already interested with the idea. 

He doesn’t get the gist of it. Kyungsoo was talking enthusiastically like nothing had happened a while ago during their wedding reception. Like everything was Jongin’s imaginations and fantasies. As much as he wanted to talk to his best friend, Jongin just gave him timid nods and smiles as reply, he really didn’t understand anything Kyungsoo was talking about.

Jongin wanted to kiss him sweetly on the lips like what they did a while ago. To envelope him in a warm and loving hug like what real married couples do before they sleep. However, they never really did any of that. And like what Kyungsoo told him earlier, their kiss was just _for the show._

Kisses were only given every time they make out and that happens every time Kyungsoo is wasted and drunk. Hugs were very limited and only granted when Jongin needed comfort, it was nothing romantic and loving. It was all in a platonic way. And since Kyungsoo was not drunk tonight and way too far from being horny to make out with him and kiss him, Jongin just settled with their usual end of day greetings as he tries to bury the memory from earlier out of his mind.

“Goodnight Hyung.” He whispered since he’s face-to-face with his _husband._ An expectant smile playing on his lips.

“Night Nini.” Kyungsoo timidly replied before he turned his back away, facing the wall.

  
  


Jongin promised himself never to cry today. So he just heaved a deep breath as he turned his back, facing his side table. He closed his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep.

_At least he’ll still be there when I wake up tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind you, I really had a hard time writing this chapter. This is unbeta'd and I wasn't able to proofread it fully as I really want to post this update. I am too excited for chapter 4! It's almost done and I think I might post it before the second week. :) 
> 
> So, what do you think would happen next? I would really love to hear it coming from you. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout) [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jonginniesprout)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to suggest listening to All I Ask by Adele and Lose You To Love Me by Selena Gomez because they helped me in writing this. not sure if it could help you too or something but i just wanna share that fact. enjoy!

Everything was going the way it has to be. Kyungsoo and him often spend their meals together. Jongin always prepares everything for his _husband_. He cooked their dinner every night and their breakfast, if time would allow him. Kyungsoo always dropped and picked him up in his office everyday. They were practically inseparable since the day they got married.

They spend their rest days doing chores like grocery shopping and random _dates_ or whatever you call it. And Jongin’s heart was getting full as the months went by. He didn’t notice that he was falling deeper and deeper into this blackhole. He never realized you could even love a person more and more each day.

This was all he had ever dreamt of. Being with Kyungsoo, spending days and nights with him. Going home to a warm and comforting hug and endless _making love_ sessions.

But just like any other dream, Jongin needs to wake up.

Everything was perfect until the sixth month of their marriage. When Kyungsoo started to excuse himself every dinner, telling him that he needs to finish some overdue paperworks. Sometimes, he didn’t even spend the weekend in _their_ apartment.

Jongin shrugged it off of his mind thinking that maybe Kyungsoo has many things to deal with. He knows all too well how hard it is to be the CEO. Not to mention that their fathers were closely monitoring all their works and its progress.

It was not until one night when Jongin just closed one successful deal with another businessman, collaborating with events that will be held on one of their hotels. After their meeting, Jongin invited his secretary for a drink. It’s Friday anyway and Kyungsoo told him that he would stay late in his office so Jongin decided to celebrate. Closing one heck of a big deal is worth celebrating after all.

“What drink do you want? I’ll get it for you.” Jongdae asked when they entered one of the prestigious bars in the city. 

“No, you’re not going to leave me again. You will stick with me until we’re done.” Jongin demands playfully and his secretary chortles.

“Fine, fine Mr. CEO. Don’t worry I’m not in the mood to talk to anyone anyways.” 

They walked towards the bartender area. Jongin ordered his usual mix while Jongdae got a glass of wine. 

They stayed for an hour and Jongin felt he’s already tired and sleepy. He told Jongdae that he’ll just go to the washroom first then they would call it a night. 

This is one of the reasons why Jongin prefers to only visit these kinds of bars. The restrooms are all maintained and spotless and he finds it satisfying. He’s just hygienic like that.

While he was doing his thing in one of the cubicles, he heard the door opened with a loud thud followed by moans and mewls and cry for a certain name he was very familiar with.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo finally. I thought you were going to ditch me again.” Says one of the men who just barged in. 

_No_. No, this can’t be. There are many Kyungsoo in the world, right? It can’t be him. 

Jongin swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat while he whispered a silent prayer in his mind. He opened the door, not thinking of what’s gonna happen next, when he met a pair of two round and dark eyes, staring back at him.

“J---Jongin.” was all his husband could utter. A tall man was hovering in front of him. Jongin froze on his spot like a rock, unable to move nor talk, because what he saw was Kyungsoo, kissing another man that he had never met before.

It took him a minute before he had gained enough courage to at least give the two of them a curt smile before he attempted to leave the washroom. He grabs the knob tightly and was about to open the door when Kyungsoo grabs his wrist, trying to stop him after he pushed the tall man in front of him away.

“Jongin wait, I can explain. Let’s--..”

“‘Soo, don’t worry, there’s nothing to explain about. Just take care okay? And… and don’t let anyone see you. You know..” He faked a smile one last time and pushed Kyungsoo’s hand off of him before he finally exits the room. 

“Jongin, you won’t believe who I just saw a whi-- hey, Jongin?” Jongdae asked when the young CEO returned to their table. He was trying to hold his emotions but it was too late. Tears started to form on the duct of his eyes, his chin started to wobble. 

“I think you already saw them. Come on, let’s get you home.” Jongdae offers as he assisted Jongin with his bag. 

“Please take me to the hotel. I’m… I’m going to stay there tonight.” 

The room was filled with sobs and mewls as Jongin cried to himself, hands clutching at the bed cover. His mind was filled with thoughts and questions that will surely remain unanswered. Honestly, he never saw it coming. He was expecting Kyungsoo to at least tell him first that he was interested in someone like his past relationships. 

That was when it slowly came to him. Those nights when Kyungsoo didn’t pick him up because he was still busy with work. Those weekends when Kyungsoo told him that he won’t be able to go home and will be staying at his own apartment because he needs his time for himself since work was stressing him. He did not hear anything from Jongin. It’s not that the younger doesn’t care, but he knows where he stands in his life. And Jongin was not sure what he did wrong. Why would Kyungsoo need to slap it into his face, that he could never love him no matter the situation is?

Jongin wasn’t able to sleep the whole night as he kept on thinking and thinking about things. On how would he face Kyungsoo without making him look like a pathetic friend who desires for something that’s clearly not possible. Maybe it was all his fault after all because he hasn't told the older man yet about his feelings. But how can he confess if he already knew what the answer is? Sacrificing their friendship just because he’s in love with him is the most selfish thing to do.

It was almost 2 o’clock in the morning when the phone in the room where Jongin was staying rang. He immediately answered because it might be something urgent. He clears his throat, not wanting the receptionist to hear his shaky voice.

“Hello? Is there anything wrong?” He asked as he picked up the phone. He was expecting a girl’s voice to reply, but it wasn’t. Instead, a familiar low voice answered,

“I knew you were here. Wait for me Jongin, we.. we need to talk.” 

“Kyungsoo? What are you--” 

The man interrupted him and rendered him speechless, “I’m going up now, let’s talk okay?”

Jongin washed his face, erasing every trace of his sadness. He stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes were red and swollen just like his lips, his cheeks were puff. There is no way Kyungsoo won’t notice it.

The main door opened slowly and Jongin immediately put a smile on his face. He inhaled deeply, trying to look like nothing had happened earlier that night.

“Jongin? Where are you?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin swallowed hard, he should hold every bit of his emotion right now. 

“I’m here hyung. What.. what made you visit here?” 

Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo’s eyes were teary, too. It was filled with sadness and guilt and it was obvious that he was holding something heavy in his chest.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I should’ve told you that I am going to date someone.” 

Jongin shook his head, “No hyung, it’s okay. It’s your relationship after all. My only concern is that, what if it wasn’t me who saw you? Everyone will judge and mock you as an unfaithful husband.” He lied as he tried to sound nonchalant and apathetic. However, he is not good at lying, moreso with acting.

Kyungsoo walked closer to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “I know you are disappointed and you have every right Jongin.” He pulled away, staring at the younger’s eyes. “We are going to talk about this, okay? I don’t want you to get mad at me.”

Jongin wanted to laugh at that, he hated how predictable he could be. But he held it to himself as he replied, “Why would I be mad hyung?”

Kyungsoo’s face suddenly went blank, he had no idea what was going on with the younger’s mind. He was expecting for Jongin to slap him or punch him or hurt him in any way that he could. He was sure Jongin just cried a lot based on how he looks right now. Was Jongin holding it back? 

“B..Because, because I wasn't honest with you. And even if this marriage is fake, I am still your best friend. I should tell you everything like what we always do.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to. It’s okay, I promise.” Another lie. 

That was when Kyungsoo caught him red-handed. “If it’s really okay then why didn’t you go home in our apartment?” 

However, Jongin prepared his answer for that. “Because I thought you needed your privacy with that tall guy.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “His name is Park Chanyeol. And no, I will never take him to our apartment. I can never do that. It’s still yours, legally.” 

_Park Chanyeol._ The name sounded familiar to Jongin. “Is he the son of Chairman Park of Parchan Manufacturers? So, it means they knew about our secret?” Kyungsoo nodded timidly. “Chairman Park introduced him to me a few days after our wedding but he doesn’t know anything. It was only Chanyeol whom I have talked to about it.” Kyungsoo sighs, like relief was washing over him. “I found him interesting and he said he liked me too.”

Jongin faked his yawn, giving the signal to the elder that he was already sleepy since it was almost morning. “Hyung, as much as I want to talk about him and you, I’m really tired. I want to sleep right now.” 

Kyungsoo pats his hand as he smiled softly at him. “Then let’s go home so you could rest properly.” He was already walking towards the door and was about to open it before Jongin replied, 

“I’m not going home tonight hyung, I’m sorry.” 

Worries took over Kyungsoo’s face as he turned around to face the younger. “But why? I thought you weren’t mad at me?” 

“I’m not. I’m just tired and I want to sleep. I don’t think I can still travel right now.” Jongin yawned for real this time. He’s in dire need of sleep. He’s tired, drunk and broken. His eyes were hot and swollen and his head hurts but not as much as how in pain his heart is right now.

“If that’s the case, then can I sleep here instead?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked back to the room. He sat beside Jongin who was already leaning his back on the bed’s board. 

“It’s up to you hyung.” He replied nonchalantly. Kyungsoo scoots closer and he felt two arms enveloping him in a tight hug. “Thank you Nini. Thank you for always understanding me.” 

\--------------------------

It’s been months since the confrontation happened. And even though Jongin was used to this kind of set up, their situation now is a bit harder than before when they were not binded by the contract yet. It’s hard to avoid seeing Kyungsoo since he had no choice but to go home in the same apartment as him.

Both of their lawyers were able to transfer the title of the property under their names since Kyungsoo’s suspicion was right. A few months after their wedding, different reporters and paparazzi were stalking them as they tried to prove that everything about their relationship was fake. It all started when they noticed that the newly married couple seldom made an appearance together as compared to the first months of their marriage. They’ve seen Jongin going home late from work accompanied by his driver instead of his husband while Kyungsoo was spotted spending his weekends outside the vicinity of their residence. 

Jongin somehow learned how to cope with the situation, busying himself as he focuses more on their company’s expansion. Going home during dawn is almost a norm and it’s quite a good thing since he was able to avoid dealing with his biggest heartbreak that is Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was already asleep every time he got home. Jongin also made sure to leave as early as he can, spending breakfast alone or with Jongdae. He always reason out that he needs to prepare his presentation before his meetings as he leaves Kyungsoo with cooked meals with instructions on how to reheat them. Even if they were in this kind of situation, Jongin never failed to take care of him.

This weekend, Jongin was assigned by his father to visit their newly opened hotel in Taiwan. He will be spending a week observing the operations of the hotel. Meetings with other possible investors were already set up by his secretary.

“I will be leaving tomorrow evening. I can still come here in the morning to sign and check other proposals.” Jongin said while he removes his coat. Final meeting with the board of directors just ended and he had gathered all the details and information needed for the event.

“No need to visit here tomorrow. I’m sure the pending requests can wait until next week for your approval and signature. Take some rest, you deserve them after finally closing this deal.” Jongdae replied worrily.

Jongin is very workaholic and everyone knows about it. However, it's taking a toll on his health now. The dark bags under his eyes are still visible even if he’s wearing his eyeglasses. Not to mention the weight that he lost for the past month. 

“You know how important this deal is, right? And I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He replied softly as he smiled wryly.

“You’re really hard headed aren’t you?” Jongin chuckled but his secretary noticed how he tried to stifle his yawn, so he pointed it out as he continued, “..and sleepy. Why don’t you take an off right now?” 

“I think that’s a good idea Nini.” A familiar voice interrupted their conversation and that was then they noticed that the door on Jongin’s office was left ajar. Kyungsoo had already made his way inside, seated comfortably on the couch.

Jongin’s brows furrowed. He didn’t expect any visitor that afternoon, especially not his _best friend_ who has been busy with his business and personal life for the past weeks. He gave Jongdae a wary look and his secretary shook his head, mouthing him that he has no idea for the man’s sudden appearance. 

“Hyung? What made you visit today?” As much as he missed spending time with Kyungsoo, he did his best to steer clear of him. His feelings still haven’t changed, not even a bit. But this time, he just can’t take it. He knows the older CEO doesn’t reciprocate how he feels about him and he felt like he was the biggest hindrance on Kyungsoo’s relationship, It’s because of their marriage that Kyungsoo can’t date publicly with the person that he really likes.

“Can I talk to you privately? Or maybe you can have some lunch with me today?” His secretary already got the message as he piled up all the documents that were already approved and signed from his table. 

“Go and take your break Jongin. Just message me if you need anything. I can cancel all the schedules for tod--”

“No Dae, I will be back after lunch. No need to cancel anything.” Jongin interrupted, glaring at his secretary because he knows that Jongdae was trying to make him and Kyungsoo discuss the things that his boss avoided for months. 

“So you accept my request for lunch?” Kyungsoo questions, standing up from his position as he walked towards Jongin. His smile was expectant, eyes wide in anticipation.

Jongin tried his best not to look excited too. Honestly, he missed his friend and he was having a hard time himself on avoiding him. “Sure hyung, let me just collect my stuff.” 

Kyungsoo must’ve prepared for this lunch as their table was already reserved. It’s their favorite Japanese restaurant that Jongin discovered while having a business meeting nearby. 

As they finished relaying their orders to the attendant, they were immediately accompanied by uncomfortable silence. It was their first time feeling this way since they’ve become friends. Jongin hates it but he really can’t muster to look at Kyungsoo straight into his eyes.

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo started since it’s obvious that the younger CEO has no plans on opening any type of conversation for the moment.

Jongin drinks nervously on the glass of water in front of him. “Hyung.. What do you want to talk about?” He asked as if he has no idea on what Kyungsoo wants to hear from him.

Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh. “How are you? We’re living in the same unit but I wasn’t even able to see you.” 

Jongin gulped, trying to hold his emotions that he’s been hiding to himself. “I’m.. I’m sorry. You know I’ve been busy handling the opening of our Taiwan branch.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo replied calmly. He leaned closer, both arms resting on either side of the table. “But you’ve even done bigger projects before and you were never this busy. I hate to think about this but, are you trying to avoid me?”

_Yes._ That was what he really wanted to reply but knowing he had no valid reasons to get away from his _husband_ at all, he needs to lie. And lately, he’s getting really good at it. 

“Of course not. I’m just really working hard on this project right now.”

“Nini, I wasn’t born yesterday. I know you way more than you know yourself.” Kyungsoo paused and inhaled deeply. “Do you want to tell me something?”

Jongin wants to tell him everything, every little detail that he was going through but he just can’t. He has no plans to ruin whatever it is that’s between them. And as long as Kyungsoo is happy with or without him, he will always be contented.

“There really isn't anything hyung.”

“If that’s true then thank goodness.” Kyungsoo heaved a sigh of relief. “I really miss you Nini. I haven’t spent time with you for months now. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate all the meals you were making for me but I miss you.”

And Jongin missed him as badly as he could imagine.

“I miss you too, hyung.” Kyungsoo seems delighted upon hearing the younger’s reply as he held his hand tightly. “I’ve noticed you’ve been working way too much lately and I’m getting worried.”

“Don’t be. Now that everything’s done, I think I could somehow rest after next week. I will be--”

Jongin was halted when their food arrived. The attendant placed their orders on the table, describing the menu one by one before she left them. 

Jongin immediately started stuffing himself with maki’s. He really missed the place (and eating a formal meal).

“I know you’re hungry but what was that you’re supposed to tell me?” Kyungsoo asked, remembering where their conversation left hanging a few minutes ago.

“Oh, that one. I’ll be leaving for Taiwan tomorrow and I’ll be staying there for one week.” He replied matter of factly. He wasn’t able to read the reaction on Kyungsoo’s face but he’s certain that the older CEO won’t mind his absence. After all, Chanyeol is there so Kyungsoo is literally not alone.

And as expected, Kyungsoo just nodded in understanding. 

They enjoyed their sumptuous lunch together as they shared about the little happenings during the past weeks. Kyungsoo was also planning to expand and add another branch but was still waiting for the final decision and approval from the board of directors and his dad. 

Afraid that everything might get awkward, Jongin asked something that he has been itching to question the past few weeks even though he might have an idea on what Kyungsoo would answer.

“How are you and Mr. Park?” 

Kyungsoo, who was currently playing with his fork, suddenly stopped and stared at him. 

“We’re okay but..” He paused as he looked away from the younger. “But there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Jongin was actually expecting this because there was no way Kyungsoo would spend lunch with him if he’s not asking for anything in return. He already imagined the worst case possible (he thinks), the moment he saw his best friend in his office. And now that he’s finally opening up to him, Jongin was all ears, agitated but somehow prepared. 

“What is it?” Jongin asked, quirking his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo took a full minute or two before he could even reply. Even though he had his intentions plotted this day, he just felt that something was wrong. He should not feel any guilt at all because Jongin is his ever trusted friend and everything about their contract has been established since day one, but he was still hesitating.

“‘Soo?” Jongin called out after waiting for the older man’s answer. He prepared for the worst case scenario, but maybe not with Kyungsoo’s reply.

“Chanyeol wants me to move out of our apartment.”

There were many questions running through Jongin’s mind. He really wants to be mad right now but he still can’t. He hates how his heart protected Kyungsoo from his own anger, hates how he can’t lash out in front of the older, hates how much he loves Kyungsoo to the point that he can’t even protect himself from getting hurt anymore.

“But he knows about the contract right?” Kyungsoo nodded timidly and by any means whatsoever, Jongin was pissed off. 

"So what did you say? Did you say yes to his condition?" All he got was another nod from Kyungsoo.

"Nini, I'm so sorry. I really don't want to fail my relationship with Chanyeol. I think I’m starting to like him."

Jongin's heart crashed and shattered into millions of pieces. How can Kyungsoo's partner even be this inconsiderate to the point that getting his best friend away from him? And knowing that everything was just for the show, he still wanted Kyungsoo to move out? 

He wanted to cry. To beg and to weep. This was all too much for him. 

They’ve shared their vulnerabilities more readily than trading cards, interlocking their hearts as much as their fingers. He had let Kyungsoo take root into him in a way he had never let any other soul do. And yet this is how everything will end between them.

He wasn’t able to contain everything to himself. He was mad and disappointed. 

"So you're leaving me now?" Kyungsoo perks up but it seems like he was ready for his reply.

"Nini, you know you will always be my best friend. I will try my best to see you some other time. But for now, I think I will be staying in my own unit."

Heavy and uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Not even the continuous ringing of Jongin’s phone interrupted them. They were just staring at each other as if their eyes were conversing as they both looked like they were pleading for something unknown. 

Jongin wants to stop him. To tell him that he loves him with all of his heart and that he should not get away from his life. But he is, in all ways, at fault. That was all he assumed after getting into the contract with his best friend. Since their childhood, he never asked anything aside from Kyungsoo’s happiness. 

"Hyung.." He called out, breaking the deafening silence between them.

"Yes, Jongin?"

Though a bit hesitant at first, Jongin decided to drop the question just so he could adjust on how to deal with Kyungsoo from now on. 

"Do you… Do you love him?"

Kyungsoo held both of his hands tightly as he stared at him.

"I..I like him and I don't want to lose him.” He rubbed his thumbs on Jongin’s hand as if he was comforting him. “You know how much you mean to me Nini and you know everything about me as much as I know everything about you. I know Chanyeol was being an asshole when he asked me this but..” 

"But you can’t just say no to him, yeah? I get it hyung." Jongin tried his best to hold his tears. “No worries, that’s definitely okay as long as the media won’t discover anything about it.” He replied nonchalantly as if he never cared at all. 

He watched Kyungsoo’s expression though. He was still holding on that silver lining, hoping that Kyungsoo would realize how much Jongin cared for him and loved him. But Jongin didn’t learn a single bit from his previous predicaments. Either that or he just preferred to be deaf and blind on things going on around him and Kyungsoo. 

"I'm really really sorry Jongin, I promise I'll meet you soon." 

Jongin’s phone rang again and he was thankful because he was able to somehow avert their discussion.

All he managed to do was nod and give him a curt smile before he answered his phone. 

  
\--------------------------

The opening of KGC’s hotel in Taiwan was more than successful. Jongin even made deals with other business tycoons to provide them what they’ve needed in their new branch. He had also met with future possible investors and maximized everything he could during his one week stay in the country.

Jongin tried to be calm and collected in the past days, pushing away his conversation with Kyungsoo a week ago on the back of his mind. He was able to present himself professionally, greeting the other businessmen with nothing but a smile on his face.

Not until the last day of his stay came. It was Saturday evening and Jongin was seated in the waiting lounge of the airport. He was fidgeting with his fingers, afraid of how he would face everything once he's back home.

Kyungsoo and him had agreed that they will discuss their situation after Jongin's business trip. The older man understands fully as he knows how it feels to be in such a situation where you need to fake every single smile just to close a deal. 

Earlier that day, he received a message from Kyungsoo telling him that he will pick him up at the airport. He wanted to decline, to reject the older's offer because he really doesn't know what to say. Kyungsoo will leave him for good and he can't even do anything about it.

However, he had no choice. Kyungsoo insisted on his request, telling him that he wants to see him as soon as he lands back in the country. That he misses Jongin because he's never really away for too long. So all he could do was to agree as he gave his flight details to his best friend.

Kyungsoo was already waiting on the airport the moment he arrived. Jongin's driver was there too, ready to assist him with his luggage and bags. The older CEO immediately ran towards him, wrapping his arms on Jongin's shoulder.

"Nini, I miss you so much." He muttered as he rested his head on the crook of Jongin's neck. 

Jongin was taken aback by the sudden gesture. Public display of affection was not Kyungsoo's thing unless he's drunk. 

_*Flash*_

And Jongin blinks after seeing bright light pointed towards them.

_*Flash* *Flash*_

Series of cameras flashing on their faces, news reporters gushing over the _couple_ who were apparently having their own moment in the arrival area of the airport as if they’ve missed each other. This would be a good scoop, a front page and head article worthy. A perfect epitome of a sweet married couple, if anyone must say. And that was probably the main reason why Kyungsoo suddenly became affectionate towards him.

"Hyung.." Jongin pulls out from the hug, staring at Kyungsoo with his tired eyes. "There are many people here. Can we--"

"I know Nini. They've been following me since you left for Taiwan and I know they won't stop unless they see us together."

Jongin looked around, the area was full of nothing but people who wanted to gossip about their everyday lives. That was when his mind clicked as reality hit him.

"So this for the show? You missing me?" He raised one of his eyebrows, arms resting in front of his chest.

Kyungsoo looked at him worriedly. "Of course not. I really miss you and I want to pick you up from here. It’s just that I can’t avoid them." He replied, caressing Jongin's cheeks softly. "Now, let's go home okay? I know you're tired."

"Aren’t we… aren’t we going to talk about--" Jongin attempted to question but he was immediately interrupted by the elder.

"Shh, not now Nini. Let's go home first."

Jongin did not expect that their apartment would remain as spotless as it was when he arrived. Kyungsoo distates cleaning and Jongin was more than impressed on how he was able to maintain everything in order.

“You cleaned?” He asked as he placed his luggage inside the room. Even the bed was already made. No unwashed dishes on the sink, no dirty clothes thrown on the floor.

Kyungsoo smiled wryly. “I.. Actually I didn’t stay here the whole week Jongin.” 

Obviously, that was the main reason why everything was still spotless. Why would even Kyungsoo stay alone when he can grab the opportunity to spend the whole week with his partner? And that was when Jongin remembered that they still needed to talk about Kyungsoo’s transfer to his own unit. How would they handle should there be any reporter that might have caught them. Most especially, if Chairman Kim and Chairman Do heard about this, they would probably disinherited, or worse, disowned. 

Jongin already changed from his suit to a comfortable set of clothes as he went out on the living room where Kyungsoo was already seated. He decided to sit beside the elder so he won’t see his reaction during this conversation, afraid his face might betray him with the expressions and emotions that he might have shown.

“When are you leaving?” He immediately asked, straight to the point. Since everything will end up soon, he doesn’t want to prolong his torment anymore. He wants to deal with it right now, to finish everything before he gets back to work on Monday and to pretend like nothing had happened.

However, to his surprise, Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m not leaving anymore.” He replied, the smile on his lips were sincere and honest. His eyes were even glowing as it stared at him.

It’s strange for Kyungsoo to act like he’s somewhat untroubled. The last time Jongin checked, he was ascertained that he was moving out since he doesn’t want to disappoint his current partner.

Jongin tilts his head, “Why? What happened? I thought he wanted you to leave?”

Kyungsoo sighed but the smile on his lips remained, “I’ve been thinking lately that maybe he was fooling with me. That he’s just using me and my connections and I think he wants the public to know everything about us, about the contract.” 

Jongin was left confused and shocked by the new information. Never did he think that Kyungsoo’s partner had that intention. He felt anger washing over him, not because of the image that the media will discover their secret, but on how Chanyeol disregarded Kyungsoo’s feelings that he himself was longing for. On how could he treat Kyungsoo like a toy, using him to gain more in favor of their family business.

“What? How.. How did you know?” 

Kyungsoo’s smile slowly falters. His head bowed down, eyes staring at his hands on his lap. “I heard him a few nights ago talking to his father. That was when I discovered everything.”

Jongin is on the edge and was about to snap. He wanted to go and give that Chanyeol guy a piece of his mind because Kyungsoo invested too much of his emotions on him, and yet this was all he could get in return.

“Have you talked about him regarding this?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Not yet. But I’m planning to end everything as soon as the timing is right.” 

“Hyung..” Jongin reached out, holding Kyungsoo’s hand for comfort. 

“‘It’s okay Nini. I thought I would be hurt too but, I don’t know. I actually felt relieved. Honestly, you leaving me for one week is more hurtful.“

Jongin playfully punched him in his arms. “Stop joking. Just.. just talk about this with him soon okay?”

“But I’m not kidding. I missed you and not being able to see you for one whole week was honestly stressing me out.” Kyungsoo’s lips curved upward, his eyes were shaped crescents as it smiles with his mouth. “Jongin?” He called out for him so he scoots closer, letting the older man know that he was listening. All the worries and fears that Jongin was keeping inside him already dissipated.

“Yes hyung?” 

“Promise me you’ll find someone that will love you for who you are. That will protect and care for you and your well being. Always remember to love yourself first before giving yourself fully to anyone, okay? I haven’t seen you dating anyone yet, but may I ask you something?” 

Jongin wanted to reply to everything that his heart wants to confess right now but he tried his best to hold it again. “Sure, what is it?”

Kyungsoo held his hand as he stared at him, his eyes - warm and sincere. “I know this is too much but can you tell hyung first before you get into a relationship with anyone? I don’t know, I just want to protect you from the wrong person.”

_But you are the one I like, the one I love and I got no one else to choose aside from you._

Jongin’s mind and heart debates internally, but like the usual, his mind prevails. “Of course hyung, you will be the first to know.”

  
\--------------------------

It was a Thursday afternoon and Jongin was worriedly walking back and forth inside his office. Their first _fake_ wedding anniversary is coming this weekend and he still hasn't got anything for Kyungsoo yet. Usually, he is always ready to surprise the older CEO during his birthdays, but this time is different and Jongin is not sure if he should buy him anything or not. 

He badly wants to seek help or opinion from anyone right now. However, his secretary has been busy the whole week since the board of directors decided to seek details on the latest updates with their Taiwan branch. 

He tried to think of anyone who knows about their situation aside from Jongdae since he really wants to end his current struggle. And it was like destiny was listening to his pleads when he felt his phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him from a new text message.

**from: Sehun**

Hi Jongin, are you free tonight?

Just want to catch up, if it’s okay with you.

Sehun. Yes, he’s one of the people Jongin trusted the most and knows about the contract. The one he could open up to aside from Jongdae. And given the opportunity like this in the middle of the mess he is currently into, he is, in all ways, thankful for how his friend came in the right time.

**from:** **Jongin**

I’m up for coffee! 

I’ll be out by 6.

Jongin met his friend on the coffee shop near his office to which Sehun agreed. His friend was already waiting for him, clad in a formal suit, as he sits on the furthermost table of the shop.

"Sorry. Did you wait for too long?" Jongin asked as he hurriedly walked towards him, setting down on the vacant chair in front of Sehun.

"No, it's okay. I just got here." Sehun replied as he wore a smile on his face. "I already ordered drinks. Latté right? That is if you haven't changed your taste yet."

Jongin nodded as he smiled back to his old friend, "Yes, it’s still Latté. What do you want to talk about?"

Sehun sips on his coffee while he observes Jongin's appearance. The CEO is dressed casually and not on his usual coat and tie terno.

"Thought you came from your office?" He asked, eyeing the polo that Jongin was wearing.

"I am, but I'm planning to visit the mall before going home so I changed into something comfortable." Jongin supplied, still vibing the atmosphere and on when he could open about his current dilemma to his friend.

Sehun checked his watch before he returned his gaze back to Jongin. "It's past seven in the evening, Mall closes at ten. Are you in a hurry tonight then?"

Jongin shook his head, "No. Actually I kind of wanted to seek for your opinion."

"Me?" Sehun replied, a bit startled on the sudden proposition. All he knows is that they would just catch up tonight, he had no idea that Jongin had other plans. "What could I offer to help you?"

Jongin bit his lip, still a bit hesitant since it's been years that they haven't met yet the only thing (or person) they would talk about is Kyungsoo. But since this is the only choice he got, he still asked him nonetheless.

"It's our wedding anniversary this weekend and I want to get him something special. I don't know, just any gift. Though everything is just binded by the contract, I think it's decent to somehow buy him something."

Sehun was left speechless for a moment, contemplating on how he could help the CEO with his issue. He nodded first, a sign that he understood Jongin's statement. "So you want me to?"

"Can you come with me to the Mall and help me look for the right gift?” He asked - hurriedly and nervously. Sehun chuckled as he watched Jongin being shy and bashful, his cheeks tainting the color crimson.

"Of course I can." He replied, his voice was deep and somehow serious. "But can I ask you something first?"

Jongin immediately met with his gaze. Sehun's eyes were warm, no trace of annoyance or whatever Jongin was fearing. Sehun's gaze was understanding, just like what he needed now.

"Sure, what is it?"

His friend clears his throat as he straightens his back on the chair. "Do you still love him?"

It was a question that Jongin knew the answer by his whole being. There's no use in hiding it or lying about it.

"Yes, I think I loved him more now compared to before."

The smile on Sehun's lips was curt, his eyes avoiding Jongin's. He plays with his finger, drumming the wooden table in between them to somehow amend the sudden change of atmosphere. 

"Have you already told him? It's been years." Sehun questioned.

Jongin bowed his head as he kept himself silent. He never planned on telling Kyungsoo about his feelings since he knows it's useless. The man would never love him the way he wanted and he doesn't want to hear those words coming from Kyungsoo himself. He's certain that the friendship between them will falter together with his feelings once he confessed.

"I assume the answer is _no_ judging by the way you look." Sehun reached out for his hand that was placed on top of the table. "I think that would be the best gift you could give him and yourself. For Kyungsoo to know what you really feel and for your feelings to be finally free. After all those years that you've been trapped, I guess it's time to value yourself more Jongin. I am saying this because I'm your friend and I really am concerned with you."

For the rest of the night, Jongin remained silent as he only gave a pleading gaze to his friend who has nothing but an understanding look on his face. 

  
\--------------------------

Candlelit dinner, musicians playing on the side, the entire restaurant reserved just for the two of them. It was a perfect date Jongin could've imagined and Kyungsoo planned all of this. 

Kyungsoo asked him last night if he had anything scheduled for this Saturday and he honestly replied that his whole weekend was vacant. The older CEO asked him to meet at exactly 6:00 PM on _Amor Destinado_ , a spanish restaurant where they first had their _date_ after getting married. Kyungsoo probably remembered how Jongin was gushing about the meals for an entire week so he decided to have their celebration here. 

Kyungsoo was already there when he arrived. The older CEO looks stunning as always. His short raven hair was slick back naturally, his suit matches the elegance of the place. The warm look on his face and his smile, those were the only things Jongin wanted to see for his entire lifetime.

"You look good tonight hyung." he greeted as he sits in front of his husband. 

"So are you. You look gorgeous as always." Kyungsoo smirked. He reached for something on his back and placed it on the table. A cubic grey velvety box was pushed towards Jongin as he smiled at him - warm and kind. 

"Happy first anniversary, Nini."

Jongin's eyes glowed as he reached for the box. His smile was genuine and pure, the happiness he is feeling inside is something that he hasn't experienced before. Kyungsoo prepared for today, he made everything about this day special and Jongin wholeheartedly appreciates it.

He slowly opened the box and was surprised to see a limited edition steel and gold watch. Kyungsoo really knows what his style is.

"Hyung, thank.. Thank you. This is really precious." He said as he meticulously checked the item. 

"It's nothing compared to what you've done for me." 

Their attendant arrived and served them the meals that Kyungsoo had ordered. From the appetizers, main course and dessert, Kyungsoo only chose their best selling dishes.

"Isn't this too much hyung? Can we finish this?" Jongin questioned, lips forming a pout. Kyungsoo always finds it adorable everytime the younger one does that.

"I haven't eaten anything yet since lunch, I think I could finish more than half of these." Kyungsoo pointed out as he started slicing on his steak.

"Why didn't you eat earlier? Too busy?"

Kyungsoo sighed but the smile on his lips remained. "You don't know how nervous I was while preparing for this, Jongin. I wanted this night to be perfect."

_But why?_ That was all Jongin's mind could supply. Why did Kyungsoo made an effort tonight? Is it to impress him? Or Kyungsoo wants to say something too with his actions? Jongin was nothing but confused, unsure on how he should react. 

But after careful thinking that moment, maybe it was the time to grab the chance. He's been thinking about this since that night he talked with Sehun. That maybe he was right, maybe now is the time to clear everything between them.

Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to finish the food he's currently chewing on his mouth before he started.

"Hyung.." He called out, voice a bit hesitant.

Kyungsoo wiped his mouth before he answered, "Hm?"

"Honestly, I didn't buy anything for you today." He doesn't know why but the last thing he expected was for Kyungsoo to laugh at him.

"Don't worry about it Nini. You know you don't have to."

Jongin grasped Kyungsoo's hand tightly, as if seeking for comfort and courage at the same time.

"But I got something to tell you." Kyungsoo closes the gap between them, his free hand carefully placed on top of Jongin's. 

"I'm listening."

"I've been feeling this since… since college and I think I haven't been honest with you." Jongin watched Kyungsoo's reaction but when he noticed that the older didn't mind, he continued with his confession. "I think.. No, I am in love with you Hyung. I know it's been years and.. and I don't know how to tell you about it. I think this is the right time so I somehow grabbed my chance." 

Kyungsoo's eyes were still as it stared at him. No response, no nothing. He was expecting a sarcastic laugh, not a deafening silence. 

When Kyungsoo was still speechless after a few minutes, Jongin decided to clear his throat. And that was when Kyungsoo let go of his hand and leaned back to his chair, the look on his face was surprised and bewildered.

"Jongin, I.. I don't know--"

"It's okay hyung, you don't even need to say it back. I just want to be honest with you." Jongin's eyes started to water so he tried to blink a few times, stopping the tears to succeed on falling. 

"You know hyung loves you too, right? I love you and I don't want anything to change between us Jongin."

Those exact words were like sword piercing directly through Jongin's heart. He knows how everything will end up. That was why he chose to keep it in him all those years. Even if he knows that Kyungsoo loved him differently, hearing it coming from the elder's mouth was more painful. 

"Remember what I told you?" Kyungsoo questioned and Jongin tried to fake a smile. "That you need to love yourself first. You deserve someone better than me, Jongin."

"I know hyung. I know you wouldn't want it to turn out like this. I'm sorry but I just can't seem to stop my heart from loving you. Sorry I had to ruin this night you’ve prepared.”

“Nini, please--”

Jongin dismissed him as he waved his hand. He puts a fake smile to hide his pain and to somehow convince Kyungsoo that everything was alright. Or maybe to desperately convince himself that everything will be fine after this.

“It’s okay, hyung. I totally understand. Let’s just enjoy the dinner. I missed their meals here.” 

**_(Kyungsoo’s mini chapter)_ **

It’s been months and Kyungsoo was thankful that Jongin didn’t change at all even after what happened during their first anniversary dinner. Jongin was still the same adorable guy that he has been. He still prepares everything for him, from food to clothes to their apartment’s cleanliness. However, he felt guilty. Because even though Jongin acted like nothing had happened, he knows that the younger man was hurt. He loves Jongin and he doesn't want to lose him. He is selfish enough to hold onto him even if he knows that he can’t reciprocate the love that his friend was giving him. 

That was when Kyungsoo slowly realized everything, from Jongin’s daily text message, Jongin agreeing on whatever Kyungsoo had planned to do. Jongin helping him everytime he fail in his life, Jongin having _sex_ with him just to help him forget and for him to feel good. He felt like his chest was crashing into pieces as he remembered those times where Jongin was always there for him. On how can he not notice that the other man loved him more than what he had imagined. How he felt like he was only using him all those years, how Jongin handled such pain all by himself because he was too dumb to figure it out. 

Kyungsoo was panting, like all the oxygen in his body were burnt out and consumed. 

It was always like this ever since that night. When he is alone, it was always Jongin he could think of. On how he had taken his kindness for granted, how did he not value his feelings before. And he hates himself even more for not saying what he truly feels back to him. 

He loved Jongin in ways he couldn’t imagine. He never loved any of his partners like this. Hell, he doesn't even want Jongin to leave him for a good week. But given the situation, how can he even be sure on what he was really feeling? He doesn’t want Jongin to feel that he was just pitying him. He wants everything to turn out right between them this time and by doing so, he needs to know about his own feelings first. To clear his thoughts so he could weigh his emotions. This time, he wants to spare Jongin from any pain that would be caused by him.

Jongin will be staying at Kim's residences this weekend and as much as he wanted to come with him, he already had plans for that day. 

“Chairman Kim wants to talk to you hyung.” Jongin uttered before Kyungsoo opened the car’s door for him. His driver was already waiting inside.

“Tell him I will meet him next week, okay? I just need to deal with something Nini. Take care okay?” Kyungsoo tells him, leaving a soft kiss on Jongin’s forehead. Jongin smiled appreciatively, clasping their hands together. “You take care too, hyung. If you need anything, you know I’m just a message away.” Kyungsoo nodded and helped Jongin as he rode in his car. He closed the door, waving at him until they were gone from his line of sight. 

The day Kyungsoo had waited for the whole week has finally come. It was Sunday night and he asked Chanyeol to meet in a secluded restaurant near his and Jongin’s apartment. Afraid he might get caught by someone, he chose the most hidden place he knew. 

As always, Chanyeol was wearing the smuggish grin the moment he sits in front of Kyungsoo. He reached for Kyungsoo’s chin, attempting to kiss him but he was able to avoid it as he started to fake a cough.

“I think I’m sick, I don’t want you to have it too.” He lied because since that fateful night with Jongin, he couldn’t imagine kissing anyone aside from him.

“Still so caring, baby. That’s what I love about you. You always cared for me.” Kyungsoo clears his throat. He wants to puke right there and then as he listened to those words. He felt his stomach churning inside him so he tried drinking a glass of water to calm himself.

“Chanyeol, we need to talk.” He started, his voice was firm and steadfast. 

“Woah, are we in a hurry babe? Can’t we just eat fir--”

“Let’s stop this.” He interrupted and Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider - shock and flustered. 

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s stop this. Whatever it is that’s going on between us. I can’t.. I can’t continue this anymore.” 

Chanyeol gripped on the red table cloth tightly, making their utensils almost fall. “What do you mean? Are you fucking leaving me?” 

Kyungsoo was close to tears because he can’t believe how mad Chanyeol looks at the moment. His eyes were red in fury, his voice was shaking in anger.

“I.. I’m sorry. I just can’t seem to love you.” 

“Then don’t love me for all I care!” Chanyeol shouted, slamming the table with both of his hands. Good thing Kyungsoo had decided to reserve the whole place, this commotion will surely invite media and reporters, not to mention the curious eyes of the public that could capture a video of them any time.

“I know you only cared about my connections in the first place. So let’s just stop this. I don’t love you and clearly, you don’t have feelings for me either.”

The devilish grin on Chanyeol’s mouth indicates something that Kyungsoo can’t even read. “So who do you want now, huh? Your fake husband?”

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo screamed. He can’t hold his anger anymore especially if Jongin is getting involved. He’s ready to fight, fire versus fire.

Chanyeol sighed as he walked closer to him, holding his hand gently as if it was the most precious piece of diamond. “Look ‘Soo, I’m sorry. It’s not that I’m using you for my business. I am starting to like you, you know. And I.. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Kyungsoo immediately pulled out his hand, disgusted by the touch that he felt. “I’m sorry too but I already made up my mind.” He quickly walked towards the exit and immediately started the engine of his car. He didn’t feel any pain and there were no tears falling from his eyes either. If there’s anything he could feel right now, it’s relief. Like his chest was finally free. _He_ was finally free.

He successfully made it to their apartment but to his surprise, Jongin’s car was already parked inside. He was excited to tell him about what just happened when he suddenly heard a loud honk behind him.

Kyungsoo alights his car, checking who the culprit was for blowing the horn loud at this time in front of his apartment when Chanyeol came out. He hadn’t noticed that the man had followed him on his way home.

Everything happened fast and Kyungsoo didn’t see it coming. Chanyeol’s fist punched him square on the face making him hit the front gate with a loud thud. If their neighbors were already home, they could definitely hear everything that was happening.

Kyungsoo tried to stand up albeit his knees were still shaking. Chanyeol was way taller than him and can literally single-handedly manhandle him. His visions were still blurry since his eyeglasses flew away after the strong knock so he held onto the hood of his car as he tried to balance himself. When he was about to give Chanyeol a jab on the face, he heard the gate creaked open and a familiar voice raging in anger.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” It was Jongin who pulled him and hid him behind his back as he faced Chanyeol. 

“Get out of here, don’t get yourself involved, Mr. Kim.” Chanyeol mocked as he smirked at him.

“You’re in front of my apartment and punching my husband and now you’re telling me not to get involved?”

“Shut up Kim.” Chanyeol threatened to hit him but he was able to dodge it as he moved to the side immediately while tugging Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, I’m giving you one last chance. It’s either me or your fuck buddy.” 

Hearing those words from Kyungsoo’s partner, Jongin immediately turned red from rage. Never in his life did he consider their relationship was like that. Before Kyungsoo could stop him, his hand was already planted on Chanyeol’s face. The tall man fell on the ground, his hand touching the part where he got hit.

Chanyeol slowly stood up, glaring at the two men in front of him like threatening them for some reason. “He can never love you Kim, remember that.”

He opened his door and instantly left the scene after leaving those words that would surely break Jongin apart.

They entered the apartment without any words coming out from both of them. The silence that lingered in the air was thick and heavy and it stayed with them until the end of their long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me quite a while to finish and I had revised it a few times since I wasn't satisfied on what was happening.  
> And somehow I came up with this update, I hope I was able to satisfy you :( 
> 
> Chapter 5 is on it's way and all we want is for better days to start! <33333
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much welcome! :))))
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout) [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jonginniesprout)


	5. Chapter 5

_Four months left._

It was nothing but success for Jongin in the succeeding months. Never ending good deals were closed, future investors were all piled up on their list and the board members, including Chairman Kim, have never been this impressed. 

Work was all he had after all so he immensely focused his mind and heart onto it to achieve his and his father’s goal. He wanted to make sure that Chairman Kim would not be disappointed once he handed over the company to him. 

Kyungsoo and him never spoke again regarding that night’s incident. All he knew was the other man left Chanyeol for good. And unlike his usual doings, Jongin didn’t help the older man this time. It was as if he was letting Kyungsoo to finally learn to stand on his own, to pick himself up and maybe to learn from his previous mistakes. 

It’s not that Jongin didn’t care for him enough anymore. His feelings never falter, not even an inch. But Chanyeol's words from that night continued to echo in his mind, slapping him with nothing but truth ceaselessly. And just like the physical body, sometimes, the heart needed it's time to rest, too. To search for enough reasons on why he still needs to pursue the person who was obviously doesn’t feel the same way as he is. So he focuses on taking care of himself more, like what his best friend had advised him before. And on how could he make his heart feel numb even just for a few weeks while his mind works double time, diverting his attention into something else every minute of the day.

Jongin occasionally stays in the Kim's residence or in one of their hotels albeit it's far from his work. He always had his ever trusted driver anyway so it won’t be a burden. He does this every time he stays way too late in his office, attempting to finish reviewing all the proposals for the growth of KGC International. Either that or he would be outside having meetings, dealing with the stockholders over dinner or a few drinks. He just told his best friend that going home in an ungodly hour might wake him up from his slumber. Kyungsoo protested, saying that it’s his apartment, and if there will be anyone else staying outside, that should be him and that it’s okay for him to wake up every time Jongin arrives just to know that the younger is safe. But Jongin didn’t listen to any of his pleas, still insisting all his reasons in an attempt to steer clear of Kyungsoo. 

But in conclusion, Jongin is still not good at lying.

Because that was when Kyungsoo started to feel that Jongin was avoiding him. The younger man makes sudden excuses just to distance himself with him everytime he can. He felt that he was starting to lose Jongin. And he could not let that happen, especially not now when it's finally clear on what he wants. _Who_ he really wanted all along.

The older CEO arrived past midnight the next weekend, drunk and wasted. To his surprise, his _husband_ was home.

Jongin remembered that it was Kyungsoo’s company anniversary and he wasn’t able to attend since he had his own schedule that day. A reason he made out because as much as possible, he wanted to avoid the public seeing them together. The contract is nearing its end and he’s not sure how to deal with it once it’s done. The first thing that came into his mind is that they should get less publicity. That way, people would just think that they fell out of love, resulting in them filing for a divorce.

Kyungsoo slams their bedroom door open as he walked sloppily towards the bed, almost toppling with his wobbly feet. Jongin instantly ran into him and helped him settle on his side.

“I’ll go get some towels to clean you up.” He offered but Kyungsoo grabs his wrist firmly. 

“No, stay here. Please.” He pleaded, voice deep and hoarse, probably because of drinking way too much.

“Hyung, you need to--”

“Jongin..” He called out, caressing the younger’s face gently with his free hand. “Do you know how beautiful you are? How precious you are?” He pulled Jongin closer to him, their faces were now inches apart. 

Jongin tried to pull away as it was slowly getting uncomfortable for him. “You’re just drunk. Come on let me help you change.”

“I am drunk and I am stupid.” Kyungsoo chortled by himself and Jongin had no idea why. He doesn't get what the older man was trying to say.

“All my life I was looking for someone who could love me and appreciate me and I was so stupid and blind.” Kyungsoo laughed on his own once more like a mad man and Jongin noticed how the tears were starting to form on the elder’s eyes.

Jongin held his hand tightly and kissed the back of it. “Just take a rest now, okay?”

Kyungsoo took the chance as he pulled Jongin even closer, hugging him tightly while he rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “Thank you. Thank you for staying with me after all those years."

“I’m your best friend after all hyung. Now would you allow me to help you clean up so we could go to sleep?”

Kyungsoo was the one to pull away this time. There were traces of tears on his eyes but his smile was still warm and Jongin was getting mixed signals from it. He wasn’t sure how to react so he just waited for Kyungsoo to speak first.

“Jongin, can you please give me a chance?” were the words that came out from the older man’s lips. The questions were ringing in Jongin’s ears. It was too direct and clear, resonating against the silence on the four corners of their room.

Jongin’s heart rate beats faster than ever, like it was about to combust and leave his ribcage anytime soon. He did not expect anything like this to happen. He was starting to prepare himself to move on, to move away from Kyungsoo once the contract ended. And what’s happening in front of him right now is slowly pulling him back.

“Please?” Kyungsoo started again when he noticed that Jongin was still speechless. 

“I know I took advantage of you and I want to correct everything. I want to start again with you. I’m still not sure but all I know is that I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to be separated from you and I can’t imagine anyone holding me like you do.” He paused, tears started to flow on his cheeks. He held both of Jongin’s hand as he stared at him sincerely, like Jongin was his whole world. 

“You don’t need to answer hyung right now, okay? Just.. just let me make everything right this time. One last chance, I promise I won’t hurt you .” 

That was when Jongin felt his own tears started crippling on his face. Like a dam, it fell continuously as he hiccuped and tried to breathe properly. He can’t seem to find enough words to reply and all he could do was to envelope Kyungsoo into a hug, clinging onto him like a koala. He’s not even sure if this was a good decision in the first place and he hates himself for giving in easily. But this is the first time he had seen Kyungsoo cried for him and he felt how the older meant everything he said.

Kyungsoo pats his hair, an act made out of habit, as he tried to calm Jongin down. “Stop crying okay? I don’t want you to cry for me from now on.” 

“But you’re drunk and you will probably forget all about this tomorrow, hyung.” 

“Trust me, I will never forget anything about this.”

\--------------------

Jongin woke up early like usual. He needs to prepare the meal for Kyungsoo to reheat later that morning. However, he did not expect what he just saw (and smell) as he stepped on the kitchen doorway. 

Freshly cooked pancakes and eggs we’re already arranged on the dining table. The aroma of brewed coffee accentuates his unusual morning set up. He tried to rub his eyes, maybe his sleepy mind was playing tricks on him but when he felt two arms wrapping on his waist and a warm breath on his nape, he knew it wasn’t a dream.

“Good morning, Nini.” Kyungsoo greeted, kissing him on the blade of his shoulder. “I don’t know anything else to cook so I prepared this instead.” He slowly walked on the table and poured the coffee on two empty cups. Jongin’s glass was only half filled then Kyungsoo added his favorite non-fat milk. Kyungsoo’s coffee mix is way better than any coffee shop’s expensive Lattés.

“Why are you up so early? Do you have an appointment?” Jongin asked as he joined him on the table. Kyungsoo placed the sliced pancakes on Jongin’s plate and poured on some maple syrup.

“Because I wanted to eat breakfast with you. You always leave for work so early and always prepared for me. I just wanted to return the favor and somehow spend more time with you.” 

Jongin tried to hide the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks so he decided to begin munching his meal, ditching Kyungsoo’s statement in the process. Kyungsoo probably didn’t notice that Jongin was starting to feel bashful since the older man followed him, starting to consume his breakfast. 

As they both finished the meal prepared by Kyungsoo, Jongin automatically placed the dishes in the sink and attempted to wash them. But then again, Kyungsoo stopped him as he slowly pushed Jongin away from the kitchen area. 

“Why don’t you get ready for work while I take care of this?”

“But you don’t know how to wash them.” Jongin replied, dumbfounded. 

Kyungsoo chortles before he turned his back on the younger. He opened the faucet and squeezed the dishwashing liquid onto the sponge. “Jongin, cleaning dishes does not require learning. See?” He raised one of the plates that he had successfully washed, emphasizing how spotless it is. “Now go! Unless you want me to take a shower with you?” 

“No!” The younger protested. “I’m.. I’m going.” Jongin pouts and blushes even more. Kyungsoo grins successfully when Jongin finally went back to their room. 

Kyungsoo dropped the younger CEO in his office before he made his way on his own. He also promised Jongin that he will pick him up once he’s done and Jongin doesn’t mind it at all. They were back again with their usual routines like the first months of their marriage, except that Kyungsoo is sincere to prove Jongin that he is the only one he wanted to spend his life with.

After months and months of self reflection, Kyungsoo found out that the love, attention and care he was looking for has already been present all along. That he just mixed up his feelings for Jongin because all those times, he thought that Jongin was just being a great friend - a loving younger brother. 

He can still clearly remember that day when he told Jongin about his first relationship. The devastation on Jongin’s face was obvious and he thought that the younger was just exaggerating when he caught him crying alone in one of the campus’ cubicles. But then Jongin told him that he was just sad because their time together would be lessened since Kyungsoo needs to attend to his partner more. He realized how much Jongin had sacrificed for him to be happy, but in the end, he still hasn't achieved the happiness he was looking for.

As lunch time passed by, Kyungsoo decided to spend it outside his office since Jongin wasn’t able to prepare a packed meal for him this morning. He strolled along the alley where rows of restaurants were located. He could already imagine inviting Jongin every afternoon for a lunch out so they could both try each of the diner, but maybe not now. He doesn’t want Jongin to be overwhelmed by the sudden change of his demeanor towards him.

He stopped at a Korean restaurant and decided that this is what he’s in the mood for today. The attendant greeted him with all smiles as she escorted him towards the vacant table. Kyungsoo relayed his orders readily and the girl bowed to him in acknowledgement before leaving him.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to check if there were any messages from his secretary or if anyone needed him to discuss something urgent over lunch. The notification light was blinking, there were two unread text messages in his inbox. He immediately opened it and he wasn’t able to control the smile that crippled on his face when he saw the message. 

**_from: Jongin_ **

_lunch time hyung! pls don’t skip meals_

_sorry i wasn’t able to prepare_

_anything since you won’t let me_

_step inside the kitchen._

_grab a good lunch and eat plenty! :)_

This is just one of the simple gestures that Jongin was continuously doing all those years. Before, he just always shrugged it off, leaving Jongin on read but the younger had long accepted it. It doesn’t matter if Kyungsoo would reply or not but as long as he was able to remind the older to eat meals on time, he’s already satisfied.

And for the first time in those years that they’ve been together, Kyungsoo decided to finally acknowledge the message and to send him an equally caring reply.

**_from: Kyungsoo_ **

_hey Nini, i’m currently eating_

_now. I saw this korean resto_

_and it made me crave for some_

_kimbap and jjigae._

_eat a lot too, okay?_

_see u later :)_

He hit send and waited for the blue check to appear on the bottom of the screen, an indication that Jongin had read his message. However, he didn’t expect what came next. He heard a familiar notification tone nearby, the cute puppy barks compilation he knows all too well by heart. Kyungsoo turns around as he scans the crowd, checking who was the owner of the phone who has the same ringtone as his best friend. When he wasn’t able to see anyone holding their phones, he checked the last table beside him. He peeked over the small wooden divider that separates the two tables. And then Kyungsoo finally found where the familiar tune was coming from. It was Jongin’s who was currently holding his phone with nothing but a smile on his face. 

However, he was not alone. 

The tall man seated across him was too familiar with Kyungsoo. It’s none other than Sehun, Jongin’s college friend. He felt his heart struggled to keep on a steady beat, his head swam with regrets. _Was this what Jongin felt every time he sees me dating someone else? Was this the same feeling he was keeping in his chest all those times?_ Those questions lingered on his mind and he wanted to punch his face from being such an asshole. He wanted to curse himself from giving the younger such pain that he didn’t deserve. 

Kyungsoo kept on thinking about how foolish he was for the past years, he didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath for too long until he felt his phone vibrate into his palm.

**_from: Jongin_ **

_Wow, u replied!_

_is this for real??_

_I’m at Korean resto too!_

_I ordered kimchi jjigae and_

_daeji bulgogi._

It was obvious how happy Jongin was as he was grinning from ear-to-ear while typing his message. He placed his phone on the table before he continued his halted conversation with Sehun. 

Kyungsoo felt the exact opposite because it was like his heart was torn into millions of pieces. He feels like there was a burning pain on his chest as he looked at Jongin being happy with another man. He’s selfish, he admits it. And it was also the same time he realized why he hated Sehun since college. It’s this one word that could change Kyungsoo’s behavior in a snap of a finger: _jealousy._

He can’t even look on Jongin’s side again, afraid the younger might catch him. He forgot how near their offices were located and felt how stupid he is for getting hurtful on the sight he had witnessed. 

That was when an idea came to his mind. He quickly typed his reply, checking if the younger would be honest with him.

**_from Kyungsoo:_ **

_that sounds great._

_make sure to finish our meal ok?_

_btw, may i ask who r u with?_

He has no single right to throw such questions, however, curiosity irks him. He wanted to test how much Jongin would be honest with him, not that he’s doubting the younger. He just doesn’t want Jongin to feel that he needed to lie on him just because Kyungsoo was starting to pursue him. Kyungsoo himself knew how many times he sugarcoated his alibis to Jongin everytime the younger man asked him regarding his whereabouts. He had also hidden every detail on whom and where he had spent his meals before. 

Jongin’s reply came fast and Kyungsoo already prepared himself on whatever the young CEO might have sent. But apparently, he didn’t prepare himself enough. 

**_from: Jongin_ **

_im sorry i haven’t told u abt this_

_but im having lunch with sehun._

_he was asking for my help since_

_there will be an event coming_

_next month in their company_

_and they wanted to rent one_

_of the KGC’s events_

_area._

_hope u’r not mad._

Tears started to fall from his eyes and if anyone ever noticed him, they would probably laugh at him and think that he’s a crazy and mad man. He was crying while a smile was playing on his lips. He can’t believe that Jongin would always be transparent towards him, that Jongin will do anything so that he won’t get disappointed and mad. He can’t believe that he had wasted all those years looking for other men who would make him feel important and valuable when all along, Jongin was already there.

  
  


**from: Kyungsoo**

_why would hyung be mad?_

_I will only get mad if u don’t_

_finish your meal >:( _

_now eat your lunch, ok!_

Kyungsoo’s orders arrived in time as he sent his reply. He never thought that a simple text message could liven up his mood and he thinks it’s enough for him to last until his work ends.

He arrived ten minutes earlier before Jongin clocks out. Though technically, Jongin doesn’t need to stay for 8 hours like a regular worker since he’s already the CEO. But he’s determined so he does his best to finish all his tasks on time. He even answered a few of his emails even if he’s at home.

Jongin instantly closed his laptop the moment Kyungsoo arrived and the older CEO didn’t fail to see the smile that Jongin tried to hide. 

They bid their goodbye to Jongdae who was also getting ready to go home that time. The grin on the secretary’s face was mischievous and Jongin glared at him but he smiled back nonetheless. 

“Take care Mr. Kim and Mr. Do.” He threw a knowing look at them before he continued on piling up his things.

They used the executive elevator, it’s one of the privileges of being the head of the company. Surely by this time, all office staff were cramming to go home. Jongin entered first as he pressed his code and Kyungsoo followed behind him. 

  
  


The younger CEO stood on the side so he could lean his body on the metal frame when Kyungsoo snatched his hand and held it tightly, interlacing their fingers.

“Hyung..” He gasped, startled by the sudden move of his best friend.

“Where do you want to eat? Should I make reservations somewhere or you want to cook?” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly, acting like it was normal for them to do such things.

“Hyung, your.. your hand.” Jongin stutters when the older man still didn’t let go of him. 

The elevator _dings_ and opens the moment they had reached the ground floor. Jongin was hesitant to walk out first since all the employees would see him and their public display of affection and he’s not sure on how to react. But then Kyungsoo pulled him as he gave him a reassuring smile, “Come on Nini. You can decide what you want for dinner when we’re in the car.” 

Jongin followed him, his face bowed down as he stared at their linked hands. He can’t help but to smile to himself, somehow satisfied on how the older CEO was true to his words. 

In all honesty, Jongin was scared. Afraid that this may all end soon, that Kyungsoo might meet another man again and would leave him broken. But this is the first time he felt that Kyungsoo cared for him. The very first time he had shown his affection to him in his sober state. Usually, Kyungsoo is only pampering him with sweet words and actions every time he’s drunk. Those times where Jongin felt like he was Kyungsoo’s world every time he stared at him, but when the older man gets back to his senses, Jongin didn't know where he stands in his life. 

However, this time is different and instead of fighting the urges to pull his hand away from Kyungsoo, he followed his heart and dismissed all the negative thoughts that were clinging on his mind. 

Jongin breathed deeply before he clasp his hand with the same tightness that Kyungsoo was giving. He lifted his head up, the corners of his lips started to curve upward. 

“I think I want to prepare our dinner for tonight. I’ll make sure it’s going to be special.” 

Kyungsoo kissed the back of his hand and they heard the joyful cheers of the employees who just witnessed the couple's sweet gesture. 

“I think I would love that Nini. Thank you.” 

A month just passed and Kyungsoo was still dedicated to making their breakfast. Jongin appreciated it a lot, however, he can’t help but to laugh every time he enters their dining room.

“Hyung, please allow me to prepare again next time.” He chortled, gaining a playful smack from the elder.

“Don’t get me wrong 'Soo, I really love how you take care of me but it’s either pancakes or cereal. I think I might get indigestion soon.”

“I’m doing this for you and this is what I get in return?” Kyungsoo jests as he pouted, pretending to be offended and Jongin adored how charming his _husband_ is. He walked towards the sulking man in front of him and pulled him into a hug, his hand resting on either side of Kyungsoo’s waist.

“You know I’m only kidding right? And I think you’ve proven yourself enough.” Jongin coaxes.

Kyungsoo placed his arms on Jongin’s shoulder, his head resting on the younger’s chest as he listened to the calm beating of Jongin’s heart.

“I’m just afraid you might leave me every morning and spend your breakfast outside alone or with Jongdae. I love the meals you prepared for me but I like it more when we were spending more time together.” 

Jongin chuckles and he can feel the younger’s chest vibrates under his ears.

“You know I won’t do that anymore right, hyung?” Jongin pulled away from the hug, his smile was kind and gentle, his eyes twinkled with joy. And Kyungsoo knows that this is what happiness is. This is what love feels like. And with those emotions swimming through his mind and heart, he pulled Jongin as he closes the gap between them. 

Jongin’s lips were warm and sweet against his and he can’t help but to deepen the kiss, not contented for a chaste one. He tilted his head for a better angle and Jongin mimics the action, kissing him passionately with the same rigor. 

They’ve kissed before for more than Kyungsoo could count but today is different. It _felt_ different. It’s not sensual and carnal but loving and affectionate. It was like reassurance that no matter what happened, their love would always be present as long as they both hold on to each other. 

Jongin was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air as he steadies his shallow breathing. Kyungsoo placed one last peck on his lips and smiled at him. 

“So you mean this is the last time I would cook?” He grins and Jongin cackled, kissing him back on his forehead before nodding.

“Finally I could taste your meals again.” Kyungsoo smiled triumphantly. 

“You were the one to offer your service in the first place, hyung.” Jongin held his hand as they sat side by side on their dining table. “Come on, let’s finish this before we get late to work.”

\--------------------

Holding each others hand became a habit. Be it in public places or in their car or in the comforts of their home, they can’t help but to seek for the other’s warmth.

They are currently at Kim's residence. It was Chairman Kim’s birthday and obviously, both of them were invited alongside other businessmen and investors. Media and reporters were also present as they captured the blow by blow happening on one of the prestigious birthday events. 

KGC International was ranked number 1 in the business world when it comes to amount of revenue and assets, it is only enough for the chairman’s birthday to be this extravagant.

There were overflowing meals on the buffet table and alcoholic drinks on the bartender section. Unlike the usual gatherings that were celebrated in one of their hotels, the chairman preferred to spend his day in their enormous garden that could even accommodate about a thousand guests. Every table was meticulously arranged, the businessmen with their wives were seated altogether while those who came alone were assigned on the same table so they could somehow meet new faces and still enjoy the event at the same time.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were seated on the VIP tables where their family were gathered. Chairman Do and Mrs. Do were there too. They were considered family already since their sons got married.

Kyungsoo stands up from his chair and told everyone that he was just going to get some drinks. Jongin held onto his hand as if afraid that Kyungsoo might leave him for good.

“Nini, I’ll be back okay? What drink do you want? I’ll just get it for you.”

Even though they’ve known each other since they were in their diapers, Kyungsoo always forgot how stubborn Jongin is. “I’ll come with you and just choose which one I like. I’m kind of getting bored here anyway.” 

The bartender area is across the table where those single guests were situated. Jongin leads the way, their hands perfectly entwined as they walk at a comfortable pace.

They sat in front of the long table as they started with their drinks, deciding to ditch their parents for a while so that they could converse privately.

“I’ve been in your house tons of times but I can’t remember it being this huge.” Kyungsoo looked around and noticed how spacious the place is in spite of the decorations, tables and chairs that were arranged in the area.

“It’s because you haven’t visited the garden ever. You and your lazy ass were always in my room while you played with my game consoles.”

“I don’t play all the time you know that. Your bed is warm and _you_ are warm. I love snuggling with you even back then.” 

Jongin was thankful that it was already dark and the amount of lights that surrounded them were not enough to reveal the blush on his face. 

They continued reminiscing about those times when they stayed home at Kim’s residence when Kyungsoo felt someone just sat beside him. 

“One glass of whiskey, please. Give me the one with the highest alcohol percentage, I think I might need that tonight.” The man said and that voice was too familiar, Kyungsoo could never forget that.

“Hey there, love birds. Or should I say fake couple.” It was Chanyeol who greeted them with a sinister smirk on his lips.

Jongin immediately stood up from his chair, alert and prepared should the man do something that may require his intervention. Kyungsoo held his hand, reassuring him that he can handle this one. 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo questioned and the grin on the other man’s face just got bigger.

“Did you forget that I’m a businessman, too?” 

The bartender handed Chanyeol his drink and the man gulped everything in the glass in one go before he continued. “My father was the one that was originally invited but he’s currently in Europe so he asked me to attend. What about you? Still continuing your game?” He asked as if challenging Kyungsoo to get on his edge.

“Stop it, someone might hear you.”

“Your contract is ending soon anyway, why are you still afraid? As if your dads can’t ditch you out of it. Don’t you want to stop pretending that you like him, Kyungsoo? We all know everything you’re doing was just for the show. You told me that before.”

Kyungsoo almost snapped when he heard those words coming out from his ex’s mouth, however, he stopped himself. He doesn’t want to make a scandal at the moment. A fighting scene would surely ruin the event and not only that, the reporters would surely dig into details on what was the cause of all the commotion. All he could do was close his fist until his knuckles turned to white and that was when he felt Jongin’s hand slowly losing its grip. Like he was letting go of Kyungsoo because Chanyeol may be right. That everything was just for the show. However, Kyungsoo did not let him go. Instead, he pulled him closer and gently lays their interlocked hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs for Chanyeol to see. 

“I know I’ve said it before because I was a coward. I’m afraid to face what the truth is.”

Chanyeol quirked his eyebrows as he gave him a quizzical look, “What do you mean by that?”

Kyungsoo took one final glance at Jongin who’s eyes were starting to water. He gave him a reassuring smile as he continued, “All those times I am with you, or any of my other ex partners, it was always Jongin who I wanted to go home to. It was only when I broke up with you I realized that it was only him that I ever wanted. Everything you’re seeing now is not fake Chanyeol. The contract may still be present but I already got my own plans as soon as it ends.”

The smile on Chanyeol’s lips slowly falter and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to read what was behind his ex’s blank face.

Chanyeol stands up from his chair when everything around them becomes thick and heavy, a sly smile playing on his lips. “It seems that I was the reason for your happy ending then.” He finally replied, breaking the cold silence. “Don’t worry, I know how to keep secrets. But if I heard that you are dating other people again, you’ll surely hear from me. I won’t lose anything, remember that.” The man ended as he walked out of the scene, leaving him and Jongin alone.

Jongin was speechless throughout the night as they spent it on their table with their families. Mrs. Doh started a few conversations and Jongin’s reply was always brief and short. Afraid that the other people might have noticed Jongin’s behavior, Kyungsoo excused both of them, saying that his husband was already drunk which is actually true. Jongin ordered non-stop while they were in the bartender’s area and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to stop him. The younger whines continuously that he wanted to _enjoy_ this day while giving him an eternal pout. Kyungsoo could never resist that look.

“It’s okay, please take care of my Jongin. We will be leaving soon. Your father will just talk to Chairman Kim first.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. His mother’s favoritism is adorable and he loved how she admires Jongin. “I’m your son, mom!” He protested playfully. 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Doh, I mean Mama. Kyungsoo is taking good care of me.” Jongin interrupted as he hugged Mrs. Doh warmly. The old woman gave him kisses on his cheeks before letting him go. 

“Now both of you must go and rest. I’ll expect you next weekend, okay? I’ve discovered a new recipe and I would like you to taste it first.” 

The couple nodded before they left the area. They also bid their goodbyes to Jongin’s parents and they were all understanding about the situation. Jongin is weak with alcohol and they don't want him to puke all over the place. 

They immediately washed up as they reached Jongin’s room. Kyungsoo occupied his usual side of the bed while he busies himself with his phone while Jongin sat down beside him, checking his emails on his laptop. 

“Can’t you just stop working even for tonight?” Kyungsoo asked as he placed his phone on top of the bedside table. He moved closer to Jongin, hugging him from behind and begging for his attention.

“I’ll just finish this last email hyung then I’ll sleep.” Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to care as he started tickling the younger on his sides, the laptop almost fell from Jongin’s lap.

“Hyung, stop..” He tried to fight the older man as he giggled in between his words. But since he’s drunk and tipsy, there was nothing he could do especially when Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around his torso as his fingers continued to tickle his sides.

"Fine, fine." Jongin said raising his two arms as he surrendered. He closed his laptop and placed it on the table beside Kyungsoo. 

Jongin plops his body down on the bed and shut his eyes close. The alcohol taking over his body, feeling more sleepy as the night gets darker. He felt the weight of the mattress shifted and then suddenly, Kyungsoo was already hovering on top of him. His eyes were dark as their gaze met. And the space, or the lack thereof, between them made Jongin gasp for his breath.

"H..hyung.." He called out while he placed his hands on Kyungsoo's broad shoulders.

"Finally, I got you all by myself now. You were very busy a while ago." Kyungsoo said, the tone of his voice was one octave lower and it sent shivers down Jongin's spine.

"I.. I'm sorry I need to attend to the guests becau--"

"Shh, don't be sorry baby." Kyungsoo leaned closer and now they are only a breath apart. "Do you trust me?" 

It's as if everything around them was muted and all Jongin could do was to nod before he closed his eyes. 

Kyungsoo's lips were warm and gentle as he placed it above Jongin's. At first it was a peck, as if asking for permission if he could still carry on, and when Jongin didn’t nodge, he kissed him again.

Jongin groans when Kyungsoo used his tongue to part the younger’s lips, eyes fluttering shut as he connects them with no regret. Kyungsoo’s heart throbs madly inside his chest as he realized how soft and untouched was Jongin’s lips were. That they were only meant just for him.

Kyungsoo tilted Jongin’s jaw for a better angle as he sucks and kisses his pretty lips. His free hand moved gingerly as he unbuttoned the satin pajama that the younger was wearing, immediately throwing it on the side. 

The air surrounding them turned hotter when Jongin mimics his action and their tongues met. He can feel Jongin growing harder against him, hips brushing against his own when they started to crave for friction.

Kyungsoo pulled away reluctantly, panting for breath. He pressed his forehead against the younger, their breath mixing. Jongin opened his eyes to see Kyungsoo gazing at him and it meant differently unlike those times that they did this before. It was something that he never saw from the man based on their past experiences.

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin called out as the older man peppered his jaw then his neck with kisses. They were so intimately close and Jongin have never been touched by Kyungsoo this way before. He felt like he was the most delicate piece of art and Kyungsoo was the artist.

Their hips finally meet, and Jongin felt that Kyungsoo is just as affected as he is, clothed cocks brushing when Kyungsoo rotates his hips slightly. Jongin’s stomach flutters at the feeling, and his legs encircle Kyungsoo’s waist to bring him closer. 

Kyungsoo felt the burden their clothes were causing. Their lips parted as he sat back, glancing at his _husband_ to make sure that he was still comfortable as he started to drag down the other half of Jongin’s satin sleepwear and boxers. His erection lies against his stomach, precum dotting the reddened tip, and when Jongin lifted his legs so Kyungsoo can pull his underwear all the way off, Kyungsoo pins his knees to his chest as he dropped everything on the floor.

Jongin felt incredibly bare like this, especially when Kyungsoo pointedly stared at his member, but his grip on the back of his knees nearly slipped when Kyungsoo scoots back and bends down to mouth at the head of his swollen cock, licking off the bead of precum that was threatening to drip onto his chest. He wasn't able to withhold his moans when Kyungsoo goes all the way down on him, swallowing him fully with ease. 

Jongin jerks beneath him, overwhelmed with the sensation that Kyungsoo was giving him. The pressure was starting to build on his lower stomach when Kyungsoo moans as he bobbed his head up and down while he stared at him with his dark, doe-eyes.

“Shit, hyung..” He curses when he shuddered and released into Kyungsoo’s mouth with a cry, hand delving into the other man’s short raven hair.

“I.. I’m sorry ‘Soo.” he apologized bashfully when Kyungsoo lifted his head, cum dribbling down his chin when he swallowed with a grimace.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly as he sat up and started to take off his boxers. It was actually cute how Jongin had already orgasmed so quickly and he somehow hated himself for not paying attention to making the younger feel good before. On how he just focused on his own desires, forgetting what the younger feels. 

Kyungsoo was painfully hard so he gave himself a few strokes before he leaned to grab the bottle of lube and condom on the bedside cabinet.

Jongin’s face twists when Kyungsoo pressed his well-lubed finger into him. It still burns a bit but he tried to relax, spreading his legs and breathing evenly. He whimpers when Kyungsoo started to stretch him, but the other man started to suck marks into his thighs and kiss them feverishly, making him forget the sting on his ring of muscle.

After a few pumps, Jongin’s member was hard again and straining for release once more, and that’s when Kyungsoo pulled his three fingers out.

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asked as he rolled the condom on and slicks himself with the lubrication.

“Y..Yes, hyung,” Jongin murmurs, relaxing when Kyungsoo held his hip with one hand, using the other to line himself up as he started to push in, his eyes on Jongin’s to gauge his reaction. The last thing he was to do is hurt his husband.

The younger CEO sucked in a breath when Kyungsoo finally breached and slid in. A choked cry spilled from his lips, the pressure was painful, but he hugged Kyungsoo’s shoulders, nodding his head when the man asked if he could continue. It still burns, but Jongin knew it would go away, and Kyungsoo pressed a soft kiss on his temple as he started to move.

Kyungsoo pressed his hands onto the bed on either side of Jongin’s torso as he pulled out and grins at Jongin’s little gasp. He thrusts back in gently, watching as Jongin whimpers, nails digging into Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades. The pace is soft and gentle for a bit, and Jongin pants out, his swollen lips parted and his head turned to the side, his hair damped with sweat splayed out. 

“You look so beautiful like this Nini.” Jongin looks almost a mess under him and it’s such an arousing sight that Kyungsoo can’t help but quicken the pace, angling his hips.

“O-Oh, _Soo_ ,” the younger’s back arches off of the mattress when his nerves light up. Kyungsoo knew he had hit that sensitive spot and moved faster in response, soon eliciting full-blown mewls and moans from Jongin’s lips.

Jongin was so precious, so beautiful and delicate. And all Kyungsoo ever wanted to do was to take more care of him from now on.

Kyungsoo draws the younger in for a messy kiss that Jongin barely responded to, too occupied with the simulations wracking his body. And he isn’t surprised when Jongin’s hips jerk, and Kyungsoo felt him cumming between them and onto both of their stomachs and chests, not being able to last long. He bit at the younger’s lips when Jongin clenched down, causing Kyungsoo to groan and release inside the condom shortly after him.

They catched their breath, and Kyungsoo lazily pulled out and tugged off the condom, tying and throwing it into the trash bin under the bed. He then pulled the blanket, covering both of their bare bodies as Kyungsoo lied down and pulled Jongin closer to him.

No words were uttered but only warm and loving silence surrounded them. They don’t have to talk about anything, the softness in their eyes could speak for them. Until both of them are wearing loving smiles on their lips.

And it was really different. This time, Jongin knew they didn't just had sex. For the first time ever, they _made love_.

The look on Jongin’s eyes made Kyungsoo’s heart somersaults. The warmth and love it transmits were enough of a message. He doesn’t need anything, _anyone._ He only needs Jongin.

Kyungsoo was finally sure on what he was feeling, he can’t contain how happy he is right now with Jongin in his arms. He wants everyone to know that it was only Jongin that he wanted, that he belonged to Jongin and Jongin belonged to him. They were destined to be together from the start but it took him years before he realized everything. His heart was full with emotion and never-ending affection towards the younger, and that was the time that he was able to collect all the courage to finally tell him something that he was holding on for the past months.

“Jongin..” The younger looked at him and gave him his full attention, “I wanted to tell you this for months now but I was afraid.” He paused while gently rubbing the back of Jongin’s hand. 

The smile on the younger’s lips did not falter and that was when Kyungsoo uttered the three words that he haven’t said to anyone ever, intimately.

“I love you.” He muttered as soft as a whisper but he made sure Jongin will be able to hear it. To _feel_ it. Jongin’s eyes were wide in surprise, his mouth agape in shock. It was not the first time that he heard those words from Kyungsoo but it’s the first time that it meant differently. That the older man loved him back the way he loved him since years ago. 

Jongin didn’t even try to hide his emotions by that time as he let the stream of tears fall on his eyes. Happy is an understatement on what he is feeling right now. He was ecstatic. Like a ray of sunshine that started to rise after the cold storm. What he is feeling right now can’t compare to tons of business deals that he had successfully done in the past. Because right now, he felt that not only his heart and mind were over the moon, but also his soul. It was euphoric, the feeling of being loved and cared for by the only person he wanted his whole life.

Kyungsoo immediately enveloped him in a hug when he noticed that Jongin started sobbing non-stop. He gently rubbed the younger’s back in an attempt to calm him down.

“Shh.. shh.. Nini, please don’t cry. I told you I don’t want you to cry over me again.” 

Jongin hiccuped and tried to even his breathing before he replied, “I’m..I just can’t believe it. Do you really mean that, hyung?”

Kyungsoo smiled at him - reassuringly and lovingly, “Of course I mean it. And everything I said earlier while we were at the bar are all true. I really love you and I’m sorry it took me this long.” 

“Don’t be.” Jongin interrupted. He wipes away his tears with the back of his hand messily like a child. “You know I love you the most, right hyung?”

“I know, I know. And thank you for waiting for me, baby. Thank you for not giving up and not letting me go.”

Jongin cupped his face and kissed him languidly. Relaying all what he wanted to say through actions as he smiled in their liplock. 

“You’re the only one I ever wanted. I will never give up on you.”

\--------------------

Weeks passed by and the couple didn’t notice that the contract will end next month. Not until Chairman Kim and Chairman Do called for them, inviting them over lunch on one of KGC International’s prestigious halls. The executive room was reserved for them, making sure their privacy will be contained since they will be discussing a serious matter.

The couple were settled in front of their fathers, both of them never letting go of each other’s hands as they steal glances. They were conversing through their eyes, unsure why both of the chairman had called for them.

When the area was surrounded by suffocating silence, Chairman Kim clears his throat, breaking the thick ice around them. He pulls out a folder from his briefcase, flipping it open before he reveals the four-pages file inside it. He placed the document on the table, pushing it towards the other side where Jongin and Kyungsoo were seated.

“It’s the end of the contract and your marriage as well. Everything will be back to normal and will go on the way we all planned it at the beginning.” He paused and that was the cue for Chairman Do to continue the hanging statement.

“Legal team of both parties are ready for the backlash. Chairman Kim and I had already controlled over the assets and revenues to somehow minimize the turn down of our stocks. Just tell us when you exactly wanted everything to happen. We can call for a press conference once you’re ready.” 

The young executives remained silent on their seats. Their faces were painted with only worried looks, brows furrowed as they didn't know how to even start telling their fathers that they had no more plan on breaking their marriage.

It all happened that night, when Kyungsoo confessed his heart’s desire to his best friend. His _husband._ That was when they had decided, more of Kyungsoo made his point, since Jongin was still hesitant, afraid that the older was just being too guilty on leaving him again for another man.

However, Kyungsoo reassured him over and over again, not just by his words, but also by his actions. He gave Jongin everything he could for the last three months. Love, support and care, snuggles, warm hugs and morning chat over breakfast, not to mention he never forgot to make Jongin his favorite mix of Latté. Jongin was on cloud nine the entire time, the feeling of fear that maybe Kyungsoo would go home one day, telling him that he likes another man has long been gone. It only needed Jongin three months to fully entrust his heart, his whole fragile soul, to Kyungsoo.

Never did he questioned his best friend’s love for him since then. Everything felt surreal, waking up everyday with Kyungsoo smiling lovingly at his side. Ending the day together with nothing but kisses of reassurance that tomorrow will be much better. All the pain he felt in the past was lifted from his chest together with the fear of losing Kyungsoo again. 

Jongin loves Kyungsoo - unselfishly and immensely.

Kyungsoo loves Jongin and he will do everything to prove it, not for anyone else, but only for the younger. And he will make sure to make Jongin nothing but happy as long as they are together.

Kyungsoo leaned forward, stretching his arms as he reached for the contract. He picked it up and tore it into pieces. Everyone was shocked by the sudden action, especially Jongin, who had even tried to pick up the torned sheets.

“H..Hyung, why did you do that?” He questioned, still trying to link the pieces together as if it was a broken puzzle.

Kyungsoo sighs, relief washing over him. “We don’t need that contract anymore.” 

It was Chairman Do who was first to lunge forward, glaring at his son by his irrational action. “And why is that? Explain.”

Kyungsoo clasped Jongin’s hand tightly and even if Jongin was still unsure of what the older CEO was planning, he complied nonetheless. 

Showing off their entwined hands to their fathers, Kyungsoo’s lips formed a grin, “We won’t be getting a divorce Dad. We don’t want it even anywhere soon.” 

The smile on both of the Chairman’s lips were joyous and exuberant. Both of them nodded as they understood the situation in front of them.

“I knew it from the beginning. You two were inseparable.” It was Chairman Kim who had spoken first before Chairman Do followed suit, “I agree and honestly, I was shocked when you told us that nothing was going on between you two, two years ago.” 

“It really did took me long enough to realize it.” Kyungsoo butts in, staring at Jongin fondly, fingers rubbing circles of reassurance on the back of Jongin’s hand. 

“We’ll be calling the lawyers again and both of you should decide what your next plan is.” 

Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded as they stood up from their seats, bowing respectfully to their fathers as they bid them their goodbye.

\--------------------

Jongin woke up to an empty bed after his afternoon nap. He reached for his phone, checking if Kyungsoo had left him a message on his whereabouts. However, there were no notifications aside from the unanswered emails over the weekend. 

He checked the time, 6:00 PM. He woke up later than he planned so he hurriedly stood on his feet and scurried off towards the kitchen. He still needs to prepare something for their dinner or to just order online so that everything will be ready when the older man arrives. 

But he sees nothing as he opened the bedroom door. It was pitch black and he was sure he told Kyungsoo to never turn all the lights off. Jongin never liked darkness.

He tried to reach for the nearest switch, leaning on the wall to avoid bumping into anything that might break. 

When he found the light switch, he immediately clicked it on and he was astounded by what he saw.

The dining table was neatly arranged, the dinner was already served matching with an expensive wine on the side. Kyungsoo was sitting in front of the table nervously, hands holding on to the bouquet of flowers like it was his lifeline. Jongin rubbed his eyes, afraid that maybe what was happening in front of him was just a dream. But then he met the older’s gaze as he smiled at him - _lovingly, endearingly._

Jongin hastily walked towards the dining area, not giving a care anymore if he would hit anything. He only wanted to reach Kyungsoo. _His_ Kyungsoo. And by the moment that Jongin was already standing in front of him, Kyungsoo handed him the freshly picked flowers before he knelt down. He pulled out a black velvety box on his back pocket, opening it slowly. Inside the box was a gold ring with a diamond on either side hidden on the inner part just besides their initials, _J & K _. Kyungsoo removed it from its container as he started with his proposal.

"Our two-year contract may have ended Jongin, but we still have a lifetime to spend together and I will never get tired to prove to you how much I love you.” 

Kyungsoo reached for Jongin’s hand, kissing the back if it before he continued, “Will you marry me again?"

Tears started to fall from Jongin’s eyes, flowing like a dam on both of his cheeks. He still couldn't fathom that everything that’s happening in front of him is in reality. It was all surreal, but his heart knows that Kyungsoo was sincere. That it was all genuine and heartfelt everytime the older man professed his feelings for him. And his heart, his mind and his soul knows very well what the answer is.

“Of course Kyungsoo, I will. A million times, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the end -
> 
> I told you, the angst will be over. I hope I was able to convince you with this story as much as Kyungsoo does when he confessed to Jongin. They're both dumb but they still deserve happiness, right?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> Thank you for reading this story ^^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jonginniesprout) [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jonginniesprout)

**Author's Note:**

> anddd now the angsty chapters will start. i'll try my best to update every after 2 weeks (if time would allow me).
> 
> thank you so much for reading this fic. your opinion and comment will be highly appreciated!! i always reply~
> 
> you can also talk to me on twitter and curious cat :) 
> 
> @jonginniesprout


End file.
